Goodbye To Romance
by dangersque
Summary: A new journey starts for Inuyasha after the ultimate betrayal by those he considered his friends. A nameless soldier finds his village destroyed by demons. And the barriers between the living and the dead are crumbling. InuKag
1. Something That You've Said

Disclaimer: I in no way, shape, or form own Inuyasha, or the characters within. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Entertainment.  
Goodbye to Romance is a song by Ozzy Osbourne, so I don't even own that.

* * *

Inuyasha sat alone in his tree, idly fingering his rosary. Currently, he was hiding from his friends and battle partners. He genuinely liked the monk, miko, demon slayer, and fox demon that he secretly called his family, but wished they'd learn the concept of boundaries. The miko, Kagome had left a couple of days ago for school, and of course Inuyasha put forth his token objection, and a mild argument had erupted, resulting in non-stop harassment from the others until finally, he managed to lose them in the thick forest surrounding their village.

"Blah, blah, apologize. Blah, blah, big jerk, be more sensitive. Don't hurt Kagome's feelings with your stupid words." He griped mildly to himself, "they never mention not hurting Inuyasha's face with these stupid beads." At this he gave the beads a mild tug, he knew they wouldn't come off, and in all honesty didn't really want them to. As much as he hated getting pounded into the ground, he hated having innocent blood on his hands even more. So it was with considerable shock when he felt the beads slide over his head. He was so surprised that he actually dropped them. He jumped from his perch and picked them up. Scrutinizing them closely, he poked them with a claw. They felt alright, so he slipped them back over his head. Then removed them and put them back on. He did this a few times, puzzling out what could have possibly happened in his head.

"Huh," was his initial conclusion. Ultimately he decided, 'I'd better see Kaede.'

He silently snuck up on the old mik… err, hag's hut, quickly looking around to make sure his other friends weren't around. Like he griped before, nice group of people, but no sense of boundaries, or privacy. Taking some tentative sniffs, he tried to locate the others. Good, Kaede was home, and even better, the others were nowhere near here. Taking a moment to compose himself, he charged through her door, bellowing, "Hag, get out here, we've got a problem!"

"Inuyasha, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Kaede said dryly as she shuffled out of one of the smaller rooms. "Young Shippo and Miroku were looking for you earlier, something about your treatment of Kagome."

"Yeah, what a fucking shock," Inuyasha grumbled to himself. "Forget about that. This is more important. Something is very wrong."

"So I gathered from your screaming, now are you going to tell me what's so bad you had to scare me half to death, or are you planning on keeping an old woman in suspense?"

Inuyasha pulled the rosary off, "this is what's wrong." He looked over to Kaede to get some answers, and seeing her confused expression continued as if speaking to a particularly slow child, "the beads are broken."

"No. I sense that they're perfectly fine."

"Then why aren't they around my neck?" Inuyasha asked, exasperated.

"Didn't Kagome tell you?" Kaede asked, but seeing the baffled look on Inuyasha's face, guessed not. "It must have slipped her mind. She was supposed to tell you months ago."

"Tell me what?" Inuyasha asked, starting to get even more confused.

Kaede took a deep breath as she prepared to give Inuyasha the same lecture about his beads that she had given Kagome months ago. "The nature of the spell put upon those beads. They were meant to protect Kagome when she first awoke you. You were so reckless and full of anger and hate that the beads decided you were a threat, hence, they would not permit you to remove them. Uou wouldn't have noticed, but you've really changed since then Inuyasha. Much more than anybody I've ever seen, you should be proud, you've really redeemed yourself. The beads are proof of that, they've decided that you're no longer a danger to Kagome."

Inuyasha looked down at the ground, wincing at the memories of what he used to be like, and blushing at the rare praise from Kaede. He couldn't help but feel a little hurt, though, that Kagome had kept this from him. Kaede picked up on this and tried to reassure him, "I'm sure it just slipped her mind. You lot have been through so much."

He had to concede that point, besides, he felt that the others and especially Kagome had earned the benefit of the doubt. "Keh, you're probably right." He looked at the beads thoughtfully before speaking again. "Does the spell still work?"

Kaede nodded as Inuyasha put the beads back on, "the only thing that's changed is the spell is now voluntary. You're no longer forced to be bound to her. Though, I never thought I'd see you put them back on."

"Yeah, well," Inuyasha started, "it's just not safe. Besides, the things I've done, I probably deserve this spell. I mean, with my transformations…"

"But you've taken steps to curb that problem." Kaede protested. She no longer agreed with Kagome's continued use of magical aid to control Inuyasha, and didn't want thoughts in Inuyasha's head that encouraged such actions. "That's probably why the beads have decided the way they have. You mustn't continue to blame yourself-"

"Because I wasn't in control of myself?" Inuyasha interrupted. "Because it wasn't really me? Because I couldn't help it?" He looked Kaede in the eye, "I can lift fully grown trees out of the ground with my bare hands and use them as weapons. I don't get to use that excuse."

Inuyasha turned to leave, "I'm going to hide out before the others come back and give me another headache. This conversation never happened!" He called out as he left.

"As you wish," Kaede called back.

* * *

A couple of peaceful nights in his forest later, Kagome was due back. Inuyasha had decided it would be a good idea to let her cool down and let her come back on her own. Besides, he didn't know if he could stop himself from blowing up at her for not revealing that interesting bit of information about his rosary that he had found out a few days earlier. He wasn't really mad, just a bit miffed. Of course, a bit miffed could turn to absofuckinglutely furious if they got into one of their arguments again, so he thought it wise to let it rest a little. He strolled into Kaede's hut to find the others, including Kagome sitting down to supper.

"Inuyasha! Where have you been? Miroku and I looked for you for ages!" Shippo cried out.

"None of your business, runt." Inuyasha growled as he took a seat on the floor.

"Inuyasha, don't be so rude!" Kagome lightly scolded. "And you've almost missed dinner! And you shouldn't go off without telling people, we were worried."

"Keh, already ate. And I already had a mother, don't need another one." He replied. "Any shard rumors?"

"I'm afraid not," Miroku piped up. "It looks like we're going to have to go in a random direction again."

"Don't worry," Sango chimed in, noticing the disgruntled look on Inuyasha's face, "I'm sure we'll find plenty of trouble and things for you to kill."

"Keh. Shippo, spin your top, see where it points. If we're going in a random direction anyway, we can at least pretend there's a reason behind our choice."

* * *

The sun was blazing in the sky, and the wind was non-existent as the group of demon fighters trudged toward their destination in the heat and humidity. 'We really couldn't have picked a worse time to travel. We're all going to bake out here!' Thought Kagome, as she chugged a bottle of water. To make things worse, the trail they were taking was too rough to take her bike, so she and Shippo were currently riding Inuyasha's back; Miroku, who was riding behind Sango on Kirara, was bored and thus, was being slapped by Sango more often than usual. All of this, and Shippo's whining was making Inuyasha even crankier than he already was. 'What's up with him anyway?' Kagome wondered. 'It can't be that I went back home. That argument wasn't even an argument. I didn't even have to sit him!'

"Not even the demons looking for shards are stupid enough to be out here today. Except for us!" Shippo groused. "Who's stupid idea was it to come this way anyway?"

"You spun the top," Inuyasha replied.

"Yeah, but it was your dumb idea. We should have just taken another direction altogether!" The small fox whined some more. "And we're gonna roast to death out here if the exhaustion doesn't kill us first, all because you're an idiot and we decided to follow your stupid scheme!"

"What the hell are you whining about exhaustion for?" Inuyasha snapped. "You're mooching a free ride. It's me and Kirara doing all the actual work, but you don't hear us bitching!" A resounding smack interrupted his tirade, "Miroku, would you stop being yourself for five minutes! I don't feel like dealing with this all day!" With that Inuyasha swatted Shippo off his shoulder. "I'm done carrying your ungrateful ass. See if Sango and Miroku'll have you."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome scolded, mortified. "What is wrong with you? You've been in a horrible mood since last night. Was it something I did?"

"Yeah." He replied, but decided to reassure her. "I'll get over it soon enough."

"Well, I'd like to know what it is I did!" Kagome said indignantly.

"Kaede told me something you forgot to mention, that's all. I'm just annoyed. And I can smell a bad storm coming, and there's been no sign of any shelter. It's been a shitty day. Aw, hell, it's about to get worse." He moaned as a hated scent reached him. Soon enough, everyone saw the mini-whirlwinds that signaled the arrival of a certain wolf demon. Kagome climbed off Inuyasha's back, as Shippo, Miroku, and Sango got ready for the show.

"H-hey Kouga!" Kagome stuttered, thinking 'why? Inuyasha's in a bad enough mood already!'

Kouga ran up to Kagome, shoving Inuyasha out of the way, grabbing her hands "how are you, my beautiful Kagome?"

"I'm fine Kouga," Kagome replied pleasantly. 'Please, just let this end without a fight.' She prayed.

"Back off wolf," Inuyasha snarled. "I'm not in the mood."

"Oh. _He's_ still alive," Kouga got a disgusted look on his face. "Kagome, my dear, why do you insist on traveling with the dirty half-breed? You and the others are more than welcome to join me and my pack."

"Uh… We couldn't. We can't just leave Inuyasha…" Kagome tried to come up with a way of letting Kouga down gently.

"Yeah, they know what happens to members of your pack." Inuyasha smirked.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome gasped. "That was uncalled for!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kouga stood nose to nose with Inuyasha.

"I think my meaning was clear." Inuyasha said coldly.

"Guys, stop this, please." Kagome pleaded.

"This won't end well," Sango muttered to Miroku from the sidelines.

"No, but it'll be entertaining!" Shippo piped up, looking forward to the inevitable sitting.

"I think it's time for me to teach you a lesson, mutt." Kouga growled, brandishing his claws threateningly.

"What're you gonna do?" Inuyasha mocked, "huff and puff, and lead more pack members to their deaths?"

"Inuyasha! Osuwari!" Inuyasha plunged to the ground as Kouga sent him a death glare. "I'm so sorry Kouga, I don't know what's gotten into him."

"It's okay, my Kagome. Poor breeding can't be helped. Probably got it from his whore of a mother who was stupid enough to keep him. "

"That's it, you son of a bitch." Inuyasha fought the spell, and lunged for Kouga.

"Osuwari!" Kagome yelled, and turned to Kouga. "You'd better leave, Kouga before this gets even worse."

"Until next time then, my fair Kagome!" Kouga turned and ran away. "That offer is still open!"

'Finally,' Kagome thought, only to find Inuyasha about to erupt at her.

"WHAT THE HELL KAGOME?" Inuyasha screamed. "WHAT IS IT WITH YOU ALWAYS TAKING HIS SIDE?"

"He wasn't the one acting like a maniac. Why'd you have to attack him?" Kagome argued back.

"You heard what he said! About my mother," Inuyasha replied.

"You stared it when you got personal about his pack! You know how he feels about that!"

"Every slur about me being a half-breed and a mutt is a slur against her! And you always ignore it." Inuyasha yelled at her. Seeing she was about to reply he continued. "And he's a horrible leader who's gotten what he deserves with his depleted pack!"

"He's a good man!" Kagome replied.

"Yeah, he's great, unless you're some random villager and his wolves are bored." He responded bitterly. "The village I buried is proof of that."

"Hey, you're not completely innocent either!" Kagome pointed out.

"That's right, but I tried, didn't I?" Inuyasha replied, taking his beads off. "That's why I kept these things on, even after Kaede told me they were voluntary. Thanks for not telling me months ago like she asked, by the way."

Kagome's jaw dropped. "H-how long…"

"A couple of days ago." He replied. "I actually thought I could redeem myself, by keeping these. How stupid of me. Actions don't matter to you do they? You condone the monk exploiting people's beliefs and fears because you find sleeping indoors comfortable, and he's good at talking. You let a known murderer keep jewel shards because he was good at flattering you. Yet, because I'm rude, I can't even get away with defending my mother's honour." He slipped the beads back on.

"It's not like that, Inuyasha," Kagome replied weakly.

"Save it. I'm going to scout ahead to find shelter. You guys stay here and do what you do best."

"And what would that be?" Sango asked icily.

"You sit idly by." Inuyasha replied as he leaped into the trees.

"Osuwari!" There was a loud crash as he fell from the top of a tree.

"Wow, I totally didn't see that coming at all!" Shippo enthused.

"It seems our hanyou friend is in a worse place than we thought," Miroku mused.

"I can't believe he said all of that." Kagome muttered.

"It's okay Kagome, you know how he is," Sango comforted.

"No Sango. This was different. I've seen him be rude and mean. But I've never seen him be so deliberately hurtful like he just was." Kagome replied.

"It seems he's been holding all of that in for a very long time, at the very least since we first met Kouga." Miroku thought out loud. "I'm sure now that he's gotten it all out, that he'll be back to normal. That's a lot of anger he held in. I just wish he'd left me out of his tirade."

"I hope you're right, monk." Sango replied. "I don't know if I can take traveling with an even grumpier Inuyasha. Maybe we should increase his dosage for the time being?"

"That might be a good idea." Miroku concluded.


	2. I'm Free Again

Disclaimer: I in no way, shape, or form own Inuyasha, or the characters within. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Entertainment.  
Goodbye to Romance is a song by Ozzy Osbourne, so I don't even own that.  
And the Cheese Man is the property of Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy.

* * *

A few hours later Inuyasha returned to his friends, in no better a mood than he was before.

"I found a cave not too far away. It'll have to do." He growled out.

The others groaned. They had been traveling a long time in the heat, and didn't feel like moving for say, the next couple of days. "Why can't we just stay here? Or keep searching for a village? I hate sleeping in caves!" Shippo whined.

"Because a storm is coming, and we don't want to be sleeping under the trees when the thunder and lightning comes." Inuyasha responded, obviously fed up already with the young demon.

"Exactly how far is this cave?" Sango asked. "It took so long for you to get back, did you spend all that time traveling to and from there?"

"Most of that time was me avoiding you because I'm pissed off. Now hurry up because I don't want to hear you bitching about getting wet or struck by lightning." Inuyasha called back as he walked in the direction of the cave.

Ten minutes later, they arrived at the promised cave. It was huge, at least as tall as a two story building, with many different paths and catacombs. One could get lost in it very easily.

"Wow," Kagome marveled. "It's so big!"

"It used to belong to a pack of bears." Inuyasha explained. As he took one of the paths. "You guys get your stuff set out, I'm going to double check that it's safe."

"Hey, how's he supposed to find his way back?" Shippo wondered out loud.

"I'm sure he'll be fine. I've never known him to get lost before." Sango answered. "Let's get a meal prepared, I'm starving. Do you have the special herb for Inuyasha?"

"Right here," Kagome answered. "I'm not too sure about putting even more of this into his food, guys. What if too much of it at once hurts him?"

"He'll be fine. My people have experimented with this, it takes more than we have before it becomes a lethal dose." Sango reassured. "The worst it'll do is put him into a deep sleep, and he'll be in a better mood tomorrow."

"It really is for the best, Lady Kagome. You saw how he was today." Miroku said, using his best, most convincing tone of voice.

"Fine, but I'm really uncomfortable with this," Kagome muttered as she put about five times the amount of the herb she normally used into Inuyasha's ramen. Then she added another herb to mask the first's scent and taste. "There, it's done."

Five minutes later Inuyasha returned, and sat down by the fire and began to eat his ramen. "The cave's secure. I even found sleeping quarters that'll make it impossible for demons to get at you without giving you time to run to safety."

"We don't need all that," Kagome said, "we have you watching over us after all."

"Not tonight, you don't. I'm still mad as hell, and the more time I spend with you guys, the more likely it is I'll say something we all will regret." He emptied his cup and threw it with the rest of their garbage. "Come on, I'll show you where you're sleeping."

Inuyasha was wandering down a dark hallway, wondering 'this is strange, where is everyone?'

A voice rang out to his left, "about time you got here." Inuyasha spun around to find the owner of the voice, a tall, pale man in a purple jacket and top hat. He was standing beside a car on a rail. "The car's been ready all night."

* * *

"Who are you?" Inuyasha asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"I'm your tour guide for this dream. Now, I know, you've dreamed before and never had a tour guide, but this is a special one. Some people in the waking world have been or are about to be very naughty, and balance must be restored you see. And since you're at the center of it all, you get to have this life altering, and world changing dream. The kind that poets and inventors will and do, kill for. And all it took for you to get it was eating before bedtime. Now, step into the car, we've got so much time, and so little to see… Wait, no… Other way around. Now as you step into the vehicle, I must ask that you keep your hands and arms inside and attached to your body at all times. We'll be where we're going in just a jiffy… and we're there! End of the line, just go through that door."

"What's in there?"

"A party." The bombastic man replied. "A dream like this comes once in a lifetime, if you're lucky. A celebration is called for. Everyone you've ever met is in that room, including you. Don't be shy now, it's why you're here. I'll come for you when it's over."

Inuyasha nervously turned the door knob and stepped inside. He was immediately accosted by Kagome and Sango. "Inuyasha, you made it! You must be so tired! Here, lie down," they both gushed as they brought him to a bed, and laid him on it. Then they started strapping him down.

"Why are there straps?" Inuyasha asked, confused.

"So you can't move, of course. The one on your neck is no longer working as well as we'd hoped, so new measures have to be taken." Kagome said, as if that explained everything.

"There, that's better. Now we can begin," Miroku said tonelessly. He came up dressed in a smock and face mask. "Has the patient been prepped?"

"Oh yes, doctor." Sango simpered, changing into a nurse's uniform.

"What are you doing? What's going on?" Inuyasha screamed, panicking.

Kagome gently answered, "you're broken. We're going to fix you."

"Now shut up and let me do this," Miroku scolded. "Damn, no time for anesthetic. Bone saw," he called out, and Sango handed it to him. He cut off the top of Inuyasha's head. "Soap. Water." This time Kagome handed him the requested tools.

"What do you need that stuff for?" Inuyasha asked, like a curious child.

Kagome patted him on the shoulder. "Your brain's dirty from all that brooding and thinking. It needs to be washed. We're all done, just rest here a bit."

Miroku continued from where Kagome left off. "Now we must go prepare the bill. Does being our guard dog-slash-pack mule-slash-jester with a broken crown sound like a fair price? It's standard for this procedure."

As he watched his doctors disappear, Inuyasha decided that he didn't like this place. "Like these straps can keep me down anyways," he said to himself, as he broke the straps effortlessly. He rose to his feet, and almost fell forward, but was caught by a strong hand.

"You shouldn't be up after such surgery, little brother." Sesshoumaru said sternly.

"I feel so light-headed." Inuyasha complained woozily.

"That's to be expected since there's nothing in there." Sesshoumaru mocked.

"Just once, I wish you wouldn't be such an asshole! It's a wonder that little girl can stand to be around you!" Inuyasha fumed.

"Get a cave you two!" Rin called out from the sidelines.

"Calm yourself, half-breed. This Sesshoumaru was simply referring to what your _friends_ have done to you. Feel your head, it's completely hollow. Now, look over here, this is important. A new threat arises." Sesshoumaru pointed to a couple of people who were standing proudly next to a Samurai.

"He's like a son to me! My greatest creauption!" Naraku beamed.

"I made him everything he is today!" Kouga boasted.

"He's coming for all our kind, little brother." Sesshoumaru turned and was replaced by a small hanyou who looked like a smaller Inuyasha. "Beware, Inuyasha. The diamond dog's a poacher and he hides behind trees, hunt you to the ground he will."

A balding man with glasses came up to him, brandishing a cheese slice. "This is not a toy."

"Okay, that was strange." Inuyasha said to himself, and turned to face Kagome, Shippo, Miroku, and Sango huddled around something. "Hey, what are you guys doing?"

"We're playing with your brain!" Shippo yelled enthusiastically, moving so Inuyasha could see the game they were playing. There was another Inuyasha chained to the floor in a sitting position, and the others were tossing his brain at it, trying to get it into the hollow skull.

"Stop that! My brain is not a toy!"

"I thought that was the cheese…" Kagome mused out loud. "Besides, we can't stop now, this game's been going on for months." She tossed the brain, and got it in. "I guess the game's over now. I think your mother's over there. She wants to talk to you."

Now Inuyasha was _really_ confused. "Mother?"

The overly cheerful woman from his youth beamed at him. "Yes, son. It's me. Your father and I are coming home soon, so we want you to be prepared. There are some things you'll need, but I don't have the time to tell you what they are. There's a map inside of Mount Rishiri, it'll help get you prepared for everything that's about to come down on you. The scales are tipping, and it's time for you to right them."

The tour guide returned. "It's time to wake up, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha's mother cried out, "WAIT!" She handed him his hoari. "Don't forget your humanity! You'll catch cold without it!"

The tour guide gave a little smirk. "Worthy advice indeed. Come now, great hero. You'll be seeing more of her soon enough. Now, you're going to feel very sick when you wake up. That's normal after what your friends have been doing to you. You might want to search the miko's bag, you'll see what I mean."

* * *

A lone warrior trudged his way through the night, toward his home village. It had been over two years since he had last laid eyes on his home and his wife and sons and daughters. He had roamed the country side, fighting in imperial armies, protecting his homeland, making a name for himself so that his family could live more comfortably. He was finally finished. This time he was coming home to stay. He wondered what had changed since he had last stopped in, his eldest was of courting age, had he found a girl? He was less than a day's journey away. It wouldn't be too long before he found out.

* * *

Inuyasha woke with a start, then a pounding started in his head, and he felt the urge to throw up. 'Ugh… What was that about? Why should I look in Kagome's bag? What a strange dream.'

He unsteadily rose to his feet, and stumbled over to the part of the cave where he had left his friends. "Where are they?" He asked himself. He found himself in front of Kagome's bag. "This is stupid," he told himself, "that was just a crazy dream,' he resolved not to go snooping through the bag. 'Then again, she might have something to make this headache go away.' So, telling himself that he was strictly looking for a headache remedy like the others had done countless times before, and not snooping, he dug into the bag. After a minute he found a small box and opened it, examining its contents He found a powder that Sango sometimes used to conceal scents, and wondered what Kagome was doing with that. Then he found a familiar looking herb.

"What's this?" He asked himself out loud. It was on the tip of his tongue. He sniffed it, seeing if that would jog his memory, and suddenly it all came into place. "Lethe's bramble. What's Kagome doing with that?" Suddenly parts of his dream came into his head, and the pieces fit into place. "Have they been using this on me?" He stood, ready to find his friends and confront them, when he heard their voices getting closer. First was Kagome's fretful voice.

"I told you guys putting all that stuff in his food was dangerous! He never sleeps this long! What if we've killed him?"

"Now, now, Lady Kagome. I'm sure he's perfectly fine. I just hope he doesn't figure out what's going on. He's sure to wonder why he's slept for almost a full day." Came the calm voice of Miroku.

"Yeah!" Shippo piped up. "He'd be so mad if he knew what we were doing to him!"

Inuyasha fumed as his friends turned the corner and came face to face with him. "He already does," he growled.

"Inuyasha! We were so worried!" Kagome cried out and ran to him.

Inuyasha stepped back out of her reach, trying to keep calm. "Stop right there Kagome. Care to explain why you're carrying around Lethe's bramble. And why I feel like a demon who's consumed too much of it?"

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." Kagome answered.

"Yes Inuyasha. If you've partaken too much of a herb and feel ill, you shouldn't take it out on an innocent girl such as Kagome." Miroku defended.

"And just what were you talking about just now? What would I be so mad about figuring out? That you've been putting something used to control and enslave demons into my food? Is that what you're worried about me finding out?" Inuyasha raged.

"It wasn't like that," Sango explained. "We just want to calm you down a bit. To make you less wild."

Inuyasha's eyes flashed red in anger. "You idiots! I'm not some stupid animal that you can tame! Kagome, wasn't it enough that you can smash my face into the ground whenever you feel like it? You felt you had to mess around with my head too? How long has this been going on?"

"Since that first fight with Sesshoumaru." Kagome answered guiltily. "Kaede was concerned over your treatment of me, and suggested small amounts to calm you down and make you less dangerous, and easier to be around. That's all, I swear. I was never trying to control or enslave you!"

"All that time... How much of it was real Kagome? The helping people, the worrying about you four, the protecting, the feelings that have been developing… It was all the damn herb wasn't it? Hell, even my bad moods when you left, it wasn't me missing you at all! I made my own food then, it was the herb working its way out of my body! I've been nearly killing myself with guilt over you and Kikyo… All those sleepless nights… All over a damn plant! All because you wanted a lapdog."

"No! That's not true!" Kagome protested, "I don't want you to be anybody's lapdog! I like you-"

"As long as you guys can pump me full of whatever you want!" Inuyasha finished for her. "I should have known better than to trust humans again! This is the last time."

"What are you saying?" Kagome asked fearfully.

"I'm done with you guys."

"Surely we can work this out, Inuyasha," Miroku pleaded. "There's no sense throwing away perfectly good friendships over something like this!"

"There's no working this out. What you've done is unforgivable." Inuyasha went to walk past the group, but they were blocking the exit. "Move or I'll kill you all where you stand."

The others gulped, and parted to make a path for him. After a few minutes of silence, Kagome broke down crying. Sango reached down and patted her on the back, trying to reassure her. "Kagome, he kept the rosary. As long as he has that there's still hope that we'll be forgiven and he'll come back."

* * *

Finally, the warrior made it to his village. But something was wrong. Where were all the people? Why were all the huts deserted and uncared for? He explored the village until he found the mass grave site.

"What happened here?" He gasped.

"Wolves." A silky voice cut through the night. The warrior turned and found a man dressed in a baboon cloak. "Demon wolves."

"But, that doesn't make sense. We had the occasional problems, but nothing like this." The man said desperately.

The baboon clad man put a reassuring hand on his shoulder and led him to a hut. "Step inside, I'll explain things as best I can, and maybe help you to avenge your people. The wolves have been allowed to run wild for far too long."

"What is your name, friend?"

The baboon man chuckled, "I am called Naraku."


	3. Pick Up The Bones

Disclaimer: I in no way, shape, or form own Inuyasha, or the characters within. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Entertainment.  
Goodbye to Romance is a song by Ozzy Osbourne, so I don't even own that.  
And the Cheese Man is the property of Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy.

* * *

The warrior sat before the baboon-clad man in what used to be the hut he had shared with his family. After a moment he said, "you were going to tell me what happened here?"

Naraku grinned malevolently. "It all begins with a jewel. I'm sure you've heard of the Shikon no Tama?" At the man's nod, Naraku continued, "due to the careless girl who should have been guarding it, it was smashed into hundreds of pieces and spread all over the land. Can you imagine? Hundreds of little Shikon jewels, lying around, just waiting to be picked up by whatever passes by?" Naraku reached into his cloak and brought out three small jewel shards resting in his palm. "The jewel's so-called guardian didn't, and still doesn't realize the implications of what she did that day, and your village died as a result."

"Get on with it, what does this have to do with wolves?"

"As you know, demons tend to be very territorial… And they love to war with each other. The mountains your village happens to rest by, were the object of just such a war over territory; between the Birds of Paradise and the wolves. One of the Birds had gotten a shard, the Wolf Prince, Kouga got two. But it wasn't enough for the greedy wolves. They were _still_ losing. A human man happened to find a shard, and sought refuge here, only to be found by the Wolf Prince and slaughtered brutally for the shard." Naraku brought out a mirror, which had an image of a wolf demon with long, black hair. "But don't take my word for it, watch for yourself, as your village is destroyed in an act of genocide, all for the amusement of some base animals. Killing for food is one thing, but they didn't even try to eat most of the bodies."

Naraku waved his hand and the entire horrible scene played out, the man winced and groaned as friends and neighbours fell to the beasts. He lasted until he saw his four year old daughter literally ripped in half by two wolves playing a sick game of tug-of-war. "Enough! Why should I trust your version of events anyway? You obviously possess some dark magic yourself, how am I to know that you aren't simply framing the wolves?"

Naraku smirked, and chuckled. "You are right not to trust me. I am a monster. I take delight in the suffering and pain of others, and I am very capable of doing what you're accusing me of. But here's the thing," Naraku leaned forward, "I wouldn't have bothered with this shithole of a village. There's nothing special here worth destroying. I'm telling you what happened here because it suits my purposes to do so. I'm going to offer you the means with which to get your revenge because it suits my plan. Everything I do has a purpose, but what happened here was simple, savage, animal destruction. And I find that most distasteful. But don't take my word for it, dig up a body, look at the bite marks. Look around the village and see all the left-over wolf bits."

The man got up, his hand resting on his sword. "I have no time for that. I must go avenge my family and neighbours." He made his way to the door of the hut, but was stopped by a tentacle tightly gripping his shoulder.

Naraku's deep, seductive voice floated to the man's ears. "You won't last till nightfall. Not as you are now, not against a pack of demonic wolves. That's where I come in."

The man slumped against his doorway, knowing this Naraku had a point. "And what? Am I expected to bargain with the Devil? I have not fallen that low."

"Now, now," Naraku cooed. "Is that anyway to talk to the one who's about to give you your vengeance?" With that, he inserted the corrupted shards into the man. Naraku chuckled as the screams could be heard for miles well into the night.

* * *

Inuyasha ran and jumped as far and as fast as he could from the cave and his _friends_. 'Keh. Some friends. I would have died for those bastards, but I guess that was the herb too.' He paused at a large cliff, and looked down to the rocks below. "If I jumped, would it make a difference? If I'm just here to be used, first by Kikyo, then Kagome and the others, and now by whoever's designed that dream. Does it matter if a tool lives?" Inuyasha contemplated this for a moment. "Keh, that's enough whining. Time for a new journey. Mount Rishiri… That's a volcano. It's inactive, but still, getting inside's going to be no picnic." He looked toward the general direction of the sea of Japan, and took off.

* * *

The now reduced to four group of shard hunters sat and tried to determine what their next course of action should be. Sango got them started, "so do we continue on our way, or regroup at Kaede's?"

"With Inuyasha gone, it's going to make traveling this road a lot more difficult. I doubt Kirara would enjoy carrying all of us for very long." Miroku mused. "Then there is the problem of actually fighting any shard possessing demons we come across. Without Inuyasha's strength we're at a severe disadvantage."

"It's not like we were getting anywhere on this trip, anyway." Kagome pointed out. "The only other living being we've run into is Kouga."

"Why don't we join up with him?" Sango asked. "He did say we were welcome, and he's at least as strong as Inuyasha. We could do worse for allies."

"But what if Inuyasha wants to rejoin us someday? If he's replaced by Kouga… It's like the ultimate insult for him" Kagome argued.

"But we can't let that remote possibility make us dismiss this idea. It's not a bad one." Miroku pointed out. "Look, Kagome, as much as I valued our friendship, Inuyasha's downfall will be his stubborn pride. He's just found out that his most trusted friends have been manipulating him for months. I still think he'll be there to aid us in our fight against Naraku, but as much as I regret this, he's never going to join up with us permanently again. It's time we faced that."

"Kagome, it's going to be you who's most affected by this decision to go to Kouga or not." Sango said gently. "It should be your choice."

"I need some air," Kagome muttered, as she stood and walked out of the cave.

'How did it all go so wrong?' Kagome wondered to herself. 'Just a week ago, we were laughing, and arguing, and everything was fine. Is he really gone for good?' She thought back to all of their words and actions from the past few days, 'if I were in his place, would I have stayed?' Kagome had to admit that she probably wouldn't. As forgiving as she and Inuyasha both were, the herb was crossing a line. 'I've lost him… I'm no better than those guys who put drugs in people's drinks so they can rape them.'

She sat and wept for what she had done, and prayed that one day Inuyasha would be able to forgive them. And she pondered whether to go through with this plan to go to Kouga. But what choice did they have? They'd be a lot safer with a demon on their side, even if that demon wasn't the sharpest guy she'd ever met. She made her decision, and returned to Sango, Miroku, and Shippo an hour later.

"We'll seek Kouga out in the morning." She said quietly. "...And burn the rest of that plant."

* * *

Inuyasha had sought refuge when the first symptom, headaches, followed by dizziness had settled in. By then he was almost halfway to his destination, when he stumbled into an abandoned hut on the outskirts of a long dead village. Bodies were strewn about the ground everywhere outside, and there was even one in the hut, but he couldn't find the energy to care. He curled into a ball on the ground as he felt his insides churning in an effort to get out of his body. Then the shaking and fever started, forming a growing puddle of sweat on the hard dirt floor. Trying to keep his mind off these things, he concentrated on his surroundings, his attention currently focused on the decapitated skull five feet away.

"Withdrawal's a bitch, ain't it?" The skull observed. The final symptom of going cold turkey off Lethe's Bramble had set in: hallucinations.

"All those nights with your noodles, eating, watching over your friends, lusting over that girl. Your body's used to having that crap in it all the time, and now that it can't have it, it's revolting." The skull chattered on. "You're in the make or break stage now kid, you gonna be done in by a plant? It'd be fitting, a piece of halfblooded trash like you, pretending to himself that he's some kind of hero, thinking he's better than he is, getting killed by your friends."

"S-shut up." Inuyasha groaned shakily.

The skeleton just looked back with its cheeky grin. "Hey, I'm just an innocent part of a dead body here. This is all your broken brain working over time."

"SHUT UP!" Inuyasha screamed, bringing a fist down on the skull, destroying that skeletal grin.

"Calm down Inuyasha, it's only a dream." Kagome's airy voice reached him.

"Huh?" He looked around, confused. He was in Kagome's room, on her floor. "What happened?"

"You were having a nightmare by the looks of it. I had the hardest time waking you up." Kagome took Inuyasha's hand and led him to the kitchen. "Have a seat, we can discuss it over some milk and cheese."

"What?"

"Come on now, it's not a toy." Inuyasha looked up to see a balding Kagome wearing glasses. "Come on, now. The cheese isn't going to hurt you."

"That's it. I'm waking up." Inuyasha stated.

The hellish night was over, Inuyasha stood, and cracked all the bones in his body. He stumbled as he started his run, but quickly caught himself. The faster he got to Mount Rishiri, the better. Something was coming, every instinct in his body was telling him so.

* * *

He dragged himself to where he knew the wolf's den was located. He knew he shouldn't trust that Naraku character from last night, but after the demon was destroyed, his only remains being a piece of wood, the warrior had to appreciate this new gift; and the new powers it gave him. He felt tapped into everything, like he could take over the world. But he would settle for the den of the murderous wolves. It wouldn't be bad, using this evil power for a just cause. He was righting a great wrong in the world.

"Stop human! Identify yourself!" A wolf sentry called.

The man walked up to him, stopping before him and tilting his head curiously. "You want a name?" Seeing the wolf's nod he continued. "My name… That I made for myself… It no longer matters. You've seen to that. Now I'm just a Nameless Warrior." He grabbed the wolf by the neck and burned him to ash from the inside out. "One down."


	4. And Set Them On Fire

Disclaimer: I in no way, shape, or form own Inuyasha, or the characters within. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Entertainment.  
Goodbye to Romance is a song by Ozzy Osbourne, so I don't even own that.

* * *

The Nameless Warrior dusted his hands off as the ash from four more wolves started to cover his clothes. He was starting to get bored of disintegrating them, it was time to try a new method of disposal. As he walked, he remembered a previous battle he had been in. One of the rival warlords had employed a telepath. He had lost many comrades that day, as the man was able to manipulate their weapons and turn them against their wielders, or to simply snap their necks at a distance. He felt he could do that. The jewel shards were making anything his imagination could come up with possible. He couldn't believe the fool he had killed last night was willing to part with them for nothing. Suddenly, a rustling in the bushes caught his attention. Extending his mind, he uprooted the bushes, and found two wolf cubs, not even two months old. They were jumping on each other, play fighting. He smiled as he remembered his two sons doing the same thing when they were younger, mock sword fighting, pretending they were saving their princess from invading armies. The grin faded as he remembered what the wolves had done, how he had wondered where the heads were until he saw that they had become new wolf toys. He looked at the cubs and mentally squeezed their lungs, smiling as he watched them squirm, and writhe, and struggle for precious air. 'I wonder if my children struggled.'

He finally arrived at their den, eager to get at the leader of the pack. He wanted him to be last, so he'd know what it was like to have everything taken away on a whim. He stepped in and bellowed, "wolves show yourselves! It's time for your final judgment!"

Two wolf demons appeared, "Ginta, do you know who this guy is?"

The one called Ginta scrutinized the strange human closely. "Just some human. It looks like he's delivering some shards to us." The head of a young wolf landed by his foot with a squelch. Ginta growled in rage and growled to his companion "get the rest of the pack, it's been too long since we've had a satisfying kill. And this guy has it coming."

The Nameless Warrior smirked. "I couldn't agree more. Come at me wolf."

Ginta roared and pounced at him, only to be forced back, as if he'd hit a barrier. "My turn," the strange human muttered. Suddenly the wolf demon found himself thrown against the wall of the cave so hard it started to crumble. The Nameless Warrior concentrated and brought that entire section of the cave down on him. "Well, that was boring. I hope the others get here soon."

The human watched in amusement as the wolf demon feebly dug himself out. After he was halfway out of the rubble Ginta spat out some blood he growled out, "You should have ran when you had the chance human, the others will be here soon."

"I'm counting on it wolf." He heard the running and laughing of wolf children at play, coming toward the entrance of the cave. He saw the wolf attempt to shout a warning, but with a wave of his hands disabled Ginta's vocal cords. "Don't trouble yourself. Here, let me help you out of that rubble."

The young wolf demons never saw the rocks that pummeled them to death coming.

The Nameless Warrior sauntered over to the fallen wolf and picked him up by the throat. "I'm sure you're wondering why I'm killing your friends and family and destroying your home like this. Let's just say I'm returning the favour." He sensed the rest of the frenzied pack heading his way. "Oh good, everyone's coming. They're angry. They must have seen my handiwork."

A ring of flames rose around the human and his wolf captive. He watched through the flames as the wolves all piled in through the entrance, until every last one had stepped into the cave. The wolf who had gathered the others snarled, "who are you human, and what exactly do you think you're doing?"

"I used to live in that village down there, I think it's perfectly obvious what I'm doing," he said evenly. He snapped his fingers and the fire flashed and filled the room, leaving only him and Ginta to listen to the screams and smell the burning flesh as the entire wolf pack died around them. After a minute the flames died down, and he looked over his victims. There was a floor full charred skeletons, many of which were holding swords. It seemed strange to him that demons had use for such weapons, but decided to put them to good use. He threw Ginta into the wall and held him there with his new found telepathic powers. He reached down and picked up some of the duller looking swords, and walked over to his next victim. With a wave of his hand Ginta's vocal cords were fixed. "It's time we had words, wolf. For starters," he plunged one sword through Ginta's left wrist, impaling it to the wall. "Where is your leader?" He took another sword, this time piercing Ginta's other wrist.

"I'm not telling you a thing, you evil son of a bitch." Ginta said defiantly as a sword was plunged through his gut.

The Nameless One stepped back from his masterpiece, the rest of the swords rising into the air and pointing at the wolf. "Yes you will, I'll just get to have a good time first." Ginta's eyes widened in fear as the blades flew toward him, pinning him against the wall so he had no hope of escape.

The human sat before the wolf-turned-pincushion and started talking as calmly as he could. "I saw the remains of my home for the first time yesterday. And I kept wondering to myself; what kind of an evil creature could do such a thing? What heartless being could wantonly rip people and families apart like that? You and your kind invaded my home, where my family spent everyday of their lives. You infiltrated my world and you had fun doing it. You have no heart… Yet you're bleeding. I must see how this is possible…" The skin over Ginta's chest started separating. Speaking over his screams, the nameless tormentor continued, "do you know your pack mates had a full four seconds before they died of shock alone? You're not so lucky. I'm keeping you alive artificially. You can end it by telling me what I want to know." He poked and prodded at the pumping organ curiously. "Where is the leader, Kouga? I was told that's who I'm looking for."

"He's… Not here." Ginta hanged his head, defeated. "He's out… Hunting."

"But he'll be back?" The human sounded almost hopeful. Ginta just nodded. "I suppose you'll just have to leave a message for him then. Tell him I don't care if this is a good idea or not. He took my wife, he took my children, and he took my home. Tell Kouga I'm after him. Tell him whatever you wish to, I want him to know what's coming for him." The human turned to leave, and as a second thought shouted back, "don't worry about getting lonely, I'm sure the other scavengers in the forest will be visiting shortly to keep you company."

* * *

Inuyasha was sitting under a tree taking a lunch break when he felt a familiar stinging on his nose. Rolling his eyes and sighing, he droned out "You have about two seconds to stop, bloodsucker."

Myoga hopped down to Inuyasha's lap and pleaded, "but master Inuyasha, surely your loyal servant deserves some reward, once in a while!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and said in an annoyed voice, "yeah, yeah, save it. What do you want?"

"I heard rumors of strange happenings in a village shrine just east of here, there may be jewel shards involved." Myoga looked around, finally noticing that he was talking solely to Inuyasha. "Say, Lord Inuyasha, where are the others?"

"Keh, who gives a fuck? I left 'em behind." Inuyasha replied.

"But why, if you don't mind an old flea asking."

"I found out they were dosing me with Lethe's Bramble." Inuyasha spat out angrily. "Speaking of which, why didn't _you _tell me? You've sucked my blood enough since I've awoken. You must have been able to taste it."

"Well," Myoga patted his forehead with a handkerchief, "I thought you'd consented to it. After all, how could someone with your senses be unknowingly taking it?"

"They had a herb for that too." Inuyasha grumbled.

"And since it's not uncommon for demons to take small amounts because they enjoy the sensations it creates I didn't feel it was my place to intervene… I didn't want to overstep any boundaries..." Myoga rambled on, oblivious that Inuyasha had just spoken.

"Bullshit. Overstepping's your mode of transportation." Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at the little flea, reaching some disturbing conclusions. "You've known me long enough to know I don't like having my senses fucked with. And I'd never do it willingly to myself. And you always stick your nose into my business. And you're too damn observant for your own good."

"Well... I mean... That is to say..." Myoga blustered.

"Not done yet," Inuyasha interrupted. "That means you did notice what they were doing. Which means you asked one of them… Which means you were in on it."

"It's not like that, I thought their idea had merit, master-" Myoga cried out frantically.

"Don't 'master Inuyasha' me. You aided them in their betrayal! You've always been a shitty retainer, and I've let it slide because I didn't care all that much. But this…" Inuyasha sputtered with rage. "I can't even… You're dismissed."

Myoga stared in disbelief. "But… You can't be serious. I served your father loyally for centuries! I"

"Were to serve me." Inuyasha interrupted. "Not my former friends. Go to them, maybe they have use for a cowardly ally who'll betray them on a moment's notice. I don't." He flicked Myoga off his lap and took off into the trees.

* * *

It was noon before Kagome and her friends caught up to Kouga. Kirara swooped down and landed in front of the wolf. He beamed as he saw who had come to see him. "My Kagome!" He cried out gleefully. "Have you finally decided to leave the mutt behind and join me?"

Kagome looked down at the ground. "Not exactly. Kouga, things have happened… Inuyasha left us."

This news filled the wolf prince with rage, "that no good half-hound! How dare he leave you unprotected? I'll kill him for this! What kind of a leader is he anyway?"

Kagome gently grabbed his arm. "It's not his fault. He's completely justified. But now we're a member short for our shard hunts. And were wondering if your offer was still good."

Kouga looked like he was about to burst, "and you've come to ask me to lead you and your friends!" He grabbed Kagome in a tight hug. "Of course I will! But before I continue I must check on my pack." As he was getting ready to take off Kagome yelled "Wait! We can't keep up with you!"

Kouga became thoughtful, "hmm, that is a problem. But I really do have to check on my pack, it's been over a month since I've been there. Is there somewhere we can meet?"

Miroku decided to intervene, "Do you know where the bone eater's well is located?" Kouga nodded, so Miroku continued, "the village near there is where we stay between journeys. This shard hunt's pretty much wasted, so why don't we go back and recuperate while you check on your pack? Just meet us at the well in seven days."

"That's a great idea, Monk!" Kouga enthused, taking off at a fast run. He called back, "I knew you humans were good for more than just food! I'll see you in seven days!"

The group watched as the whirlwinds disappeared in the distance, and wondered what exactly they'd gotten themselves into.

* * *

Inuyasha felt himself drawn to the village that Myoga had told him about. 'I don't know why I'm bothering to check up on it. It's not my fight anymore.'

He tried to convince himself that he no longer cared about the shards, but he had to admit to himself that he was just trying to cut down the chance that he'd run into his former group. After all, there were only so many shards left, and they had a common purpose. They were bound to cross paths eventually. Besides having more shards meant more of a chance of finding Naraku, which meant there was more of a chance of killing him.

'I'll check it out, get the shard, save some villagers, not that I care about them. It's only a little bit out of the way.'

* * *

The Nameless Warrior returned to his empty hut, thinking back on his actions. As he remembered the screams of the women and children, he felt great remorse. This was temporary, however, as he reminded himself that his actions were righteous. They were just. The wolves got what was coming to them, and besides, it's not like they had feelings and emotions and thoughts. Not like humans.

An unwelcome presence decided to make itself known. "That was just beautiful. There's a real artistry to slaughter, you seem to have a knack for it."

"Didn't I kill you last night?" The Nameless asked Naraku.

"And yet, I'm here. And bearing more gifts." He said lightly.

"You confuse me."

"Now, we both know that what's puzzling you is the nature of my game." Naraku withdrew a large diamond from his cloak and tossed it over to his warrior. "Take it, consider it a reward for a job well done."

"I have no need of anymore of your corrupt gifts. I have but one wolf to exterminate then my task will be complete." The man said stubbornly.

"Will it? And what of the next village?" Naraku questioned. "Do you think it stops when the wolves are done? What about the next man who finds his village has fallen to demons? He won't be as lucky as you to have received such gifts. Are you going to let them go to waste and have it happen again?"

The man contemplated this. "No. You're right. My purpose in this life won't be complete until the demons have been wiped from this existence. What does this diamond do that I can't already?"

Naraku smirked in victory. "Tell me, have you ever heard of Kamuyamato Iwarebiko?"

"He was our first Emperor, descended from Amaterasu. Just bedtime stories to put kids to sleep, really."

Naraku nodded. "Yes, that's it exactly. But the thing with stories that you must remember is, all things are true. Even if they never happened. He really was a descendant of the sun goddess, and as someone of such divine origin was able to forge this weapon, which has become known as the Iwarebiko Diamond. Let me tell you another story. At the beginning of time, man and demon alike were banished from paradise. Demons, as the stronger and more ruthless species, started to dominate over the humans. The gods, taking pity on their weaker creations, decided a guardian was needed. And they set it loose on the world, to keep the demons in check and restore balance. Now, did you ever wonder how our first Emperor managed to unite all of us? You've seen the evidence all around you, even now, we're not a people that can live with each other harmoniously. Here's the secret to the origin of this land… This diamond. It was designed to capture and control that guardian. Nobody was going to stand up to someone who could control that."

The Nameless Warrior just snorted. "If this diamond is so powerful, why don't you use it?"

"Because I'm not human. Besides, I have no use for a servant whose purpose is to hunt me down and kill me. But if you're serious about ridding the world of demons, this will come in handy." Naraku explained.

"Thank you."

Naraku was leaving, but was stopped by a voice. "When I find you. The real you, not a puppet, I will remove you from this world."

Naraku smirked. "I expect no less."

* * *

Kouga looked around his den in shock. There were scorched bodies and scavengers everywhere. Fuming, he swung his claws at the crows, "Get away from them! Bastards!"

Tears leaked from his eyes as he spotted the scattered remains of some of the children. He was startled to hear a gasp. Ginta was pinned to the wall, alive, but barely. Crows had taken chunks of his flesh, rendering him almost unrecognizable. Kouga removed the swords and laid his friend on the ground.

"Ginta? What happened here?"

Ginta gasped for air and struggled to talk. "It was… That village." He coughed some blood. "There was a survivor… He had jewel shards. He did this… He's coming Kouga. The things he did…"

Kouga gently shook Ginta. "Stay with me, Ginta. What did he do?"

"I've seen some terrible things… I've caused most of them…" Ginta stared blankly for a moment then continued. "He's a telepath. He can make fire out of nothing… Even now, he's keeping me alive… He's almost a god and he's going to hunt you down, Kouga. You need to watch out, don't underestimate him."

Kouga was openly weeping now. "Rest, Ginta, you'll be okay."

"No, I won't. My message is delivered. He just wants you to know… He's coming for you. He wants you to pay. And there's nothing you will be able to do about it." Ginta stared off into space and breathed his last breath.


	5. Facing Hell

Disclaimer: I in no way, shape, or form own Inuyasha, or the characters within. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Entertainment.  
Goodbye to Romance is a song by Ozzy Osbourne, so I don't even own that.

* * *

The last moments of Ginta's life flashed through Kouga's memory. 'That village… He said that whoever did this came from that village… What village? There must be something special about it if he didn't specify...' As Kouga looked around the wreckage of what was once his den, and the piles of bodies that were once his pack, it finally hit him. 'The senseless destruction... Why do this? Who the hell kills cubs and children like this? What right does anyone have to do this? It's not like we've ever… Unless he's from _that_ village.'

Kouga growled and fled the cave toward the village he had set his wolves on all those months ago. As if it wasn't enough that he lost a good portion of his pack due to an ambush of Naraku's, now he had to deal with a crazy human powered with jewel shards! Well, no matter. If he could defeat shard infused Birds Of Paradise, one puny human would be no problem. He'd just have to finish what his pack had started. He felt a small bit of remorse for what his new enemy must have felt when he returned to his home and found everything gone, but pushed it out of his head. His pack had been bored, hungry, and demoralized because of a series of losses caused by those damn birds. He had done what any good leader would do, he found a way to entertain, feed, and boost the confidence of his troops. If a random village had to fall because of it, then so be it. They were wolves, but more than that they were demons, it's what nature intended for them to do. 'That bastard's going to wish he had been torn apart with the rest of his family!'

He followed his nose to one particular hut. In addition to the smell of death and wolf blood that hung around the place, he could smell that bastard Naraku. 'Probably where he got the shards. Human's not even strong enough to get them on his own.' Kouga smirked. This was going to be easy. He sniffed around more, trying to separate the individual scents, until he had the killer's scent implanted in his memory. He followed the scent trail, determined to get his revenge and some jewel shards in one fell swoop. Kouga was determined to make what Ginta went through look like a gentle caress.

His search led him to a cave that had once belonged to a pack of demons that he and his tribe had run off the territory long ago. "Gotcha, you rotten son of a bitch," he boasted to himself, as he bounded into the cave. There he saw a shrouded figure facing away from him. He pounced and shredded the man across the back, only to find an empty cloak. He heard a rumbling, and spun around, to find the entrance caving in. He rushed toward his rapidly dwindling exit, but was blocked by a glowing green barrier that threw him forcibly into a wall. He felt numb, and his attacker emerged from the shadows.

"Well, the Wolf Prince finally decided to show up.' The man sarcastically smirked. "I sure hope you're comfortable your majesty. You'll be here for a long time."

"You!" Kouga raged. "You're the one who killed my tribe!"

"You started it." The man replied. "You really disgust me, you know that? Such an immature leader. Going off for days on end, leaving your troops, the people who look to you for guidance and protection, alone for months on end. Sending them to attack defenseless, peaceful villages for your own sick entertainment. I had a leader like you once, someone who used us for entertainment, who disregarded our safety and would lead us to certain death. But unlike your _people_ we were smart enough to get rid of him where nobody would ever find him. Just like you."

"Fuck you! You don't know the first thing…" Kouga's outburst was interrupted by an invisible pressure squeezing his throat.

"Shut up when I'm speaking to you, demon." The Nameless Warrior released the pressure and continued. He focused his attention on Kouga's legs. Kouga watched as his shards were ripped out and floated toward the human. They floated in the air while he continued talking. "It's amazing, isn't it? That something so small can ruin everything…" He looked as if he was in a trance for a minute, then shook it off. "You probably don't even feel the slightest bit guilty about this, do you? You demons spend all of your time out of the womb killing, so what is a human village or two? I know mine wasn't the first, I just wonder how many you've had. Let's see whose blood is on your hands." He absorbed the jewel shards, and said with a flourish, "ah, there's one now!"

A young woman with claw marks running down her face appeared. "Why?" She wailed. "I was simply looking for my son!"

A wolf demon came up behind her, "you should have been there, Kouga. You sent us to our deaths against those birds."

Kouga's guilt started to become tangible as the cave slowly started to fill with every wolf he'd ever sent into battle and died, with every stray human he'd ever killed, with every human and demon he'd ever sent someone under his command after. And they were all saying the same things, blaming him. He growled, squeezing his eyes shut and shaking the horrible images from his head. When he reopened his eyes, everyone had gone, even the one who'd trapped him here. He knew he'd either die of starvation or thirst, or maybe suffocation if he didn't find a way out of the cave. There wasn't much do his natural dungeon. Now that the entrance had caved in, it was just one big room. Too much debris had fallen to make digging his way to the old exit practical, so he'd need to make a new one. He looked around, trying to guess where the rock would be the least thick. He pictured the outside of the cave, and came to the conclusion that the rock was thinnest on the ceiling. He looked up, and cursed his luck. "Shit. This is gonna take forever." He jumped and made his first slash.

* * *

A somber group of shard hunters entered Kaede's hut. The elderly miko looked up and declared, "you all look like someone's died." Seeing their downcast expressions worsen, she felt a surge of panic. "Oh no, who died? Where's Inuyasha?"

There was silence before Miroku decided to speak up, "nobody's died, Kaede. Inuyasha discovered the Lethe's Bramble…"

Shippo, who had been strangely silent for the last day, burst out, "the idiot left us! He was supposed to be our protector and he deserted us, just like that!"

"Shippo!" Kagome started to scold, but was interrupted by the distraught young fox.

"Everyone always leaves! First my parents, now Inuyasha! How long are you guys going to stick around?" He broke down in tears.

Kagome gathered him up into her arms, and held him close. "It's okay, Shippo. We're not going to leave you."

"And I know I shouldn't blame him. And that we deserve it. But I'm mad at him, I'm mad at myself for being mad with him. I'm mad at us. I'm just so confused!" Shippo wailed.

"I warned you all this might happen if you didn't halt your course of action." Kaede said wearily. "He wasn't meant to be controlled like this. I let my anger over my sister's death cloud my judgment when I recommended that herb. I fear I've been a poor teacher…"

"No Kaede," Kagome interrupted. "You've been wonderful, this is all on us."

Kaede laughed bitterly."Is it? I got so caught up in this Naraku business, that I put off the talk that we should have had months ago; about our treatment of Inuyasha. Guilt has given me many sleepless nights since the binding spell on his rosary wore off. But all I could see was your feelings for each other, and your kind heart, and I figured that I was safe in never having that talk. I thought you didn't need it. And now, because of that carelessness, we've all lost a dear friend, and it might be too late to get him back."

"What do you mean it might be too late?" Sango asked. "I know he's pretty angry at us now, but if he forgave me for giving Tessaiga to Naraku, I don't believe he'll be mad forever. We might never be as close as we once were, but I'm sure we'll eventually make up."

"Yes, if he's alive." Kaede explained grimly. "One of the side effects of long term exposure to Lethe's Bramble is that the body forms a dependence on it. If you suddenly cut off a demon's supply, he goes through a terrible sickness. There's nausea, vomiting, fever, hallucinations, and in most cases, death."

"I refuse to believe that Inuyasha will be killed by a plant." Miroku chimed in. "He's way too stubborn for that."

"I hope you're right, young monk." Kaede replied.

* * *

Inuyasha was starting to see what Myoga had meant by strange happenings. His first clue came as soon as he stepped foot in the village where the shrine sat. The inhabitants didn't seem the least bit scared of him. Or revolted, disgusted, angered, and the many other feelings he usually experienced when encountering a new village. He didn't overhear the humans whispering behind his back like he did every other time. It was the exact opposite, they were welcoming him! Even when he interrogated them, there was no fear, no anger, nothing. Just a bunch of people who wanted to be helpful, but who were ultimately clueless. Finally, one offered to get the head priest in charge of the village, and now Inuyasha sat in the man's shrine, an honored guest.

An elderly man with a cane hobbled into the room. Inuyasha examined him as he slowly made his way over, the priest looked like he was a few years younger than Kaede. "So, young hanyou, I understand you've heard some wild stories about my humble village, and seek answers. Sit, eat, and we can discuss this."

"I'll pass, old man. I only eat food that I've prepared myself nowadays." Inuyasha replied.

The man's eyes crinkled as he smiled at the young hanyou before him. "Very well, young one. What is your name? I am called Hikari."

"Inuyasha. Now, what the hell's up with your village?" Inuyasha asked, getting frustrated with this village's over-abundance of nice.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you mean," the old man said, baffled. "If there's something I can do to make things more pleasant for you-"

"Cut the crap, Hikari. The villagers out there aren't scared, they aren't angry, they keep grinning like idiots… It's not natural." Inuyasha exclaimed, gesturing wildly with his arms.

Hikari let out a hearty laugh at the youth's brazenness, "young man that is the best laugh I've had in a while. I thank you! Though I'm sure, being a hanyou that you're used to those types of reactions. But here in my village we got over such notions long ago. It seems silly to us to revile those whose only crime was they came upon the losing end of an accident of fate."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. "Don't 'young man' me. I've got a lot of years on you."

"I'm sure you do." The priest said, patronizingly.

"I'm not an idiot, either. There's something off about this village, and especially this shrine. I'm betting that it has something to do with the jewel shards that I'm hunting. I don't care if I have to turn this place upside down, I will find what's going on." Inuyasha said stubbornly.

"You're most welcome to search this shrine," the old man said, "but I must insist that you don't harm the villagers under my protection. They've done nothing to you."

"Fine, old man, I can respect that." The hanyou replied.

* * *

The group was silent as they escorted Kagome to the well. Shippo was still sniffling after his outburst and the implications of their actions hit him.

"It'll be okay, Shippo." Kagome tried to comfort him. "I'll be back in a few days, and Inuyasha'll be fine. You'll see." Shippo nodded despondently, and Kagome turned to the well, and walked wearily, as if she carried a great weight. "I just wish I knew what to tell my family. They adore Inuyasha, especially Souta."

"I'm sure it'll be fine," Sango said. "Miroku's sent for Hachi. If Inuyasha can be found, Hachi'll send word and watch over him so we can give him Kaede's medicine."

Kagome nodded and disappeared down the well.

The group made their way back to Kaede's hut when Sango heard a small voice shout. "Lady Sango! Down here!" She looked down at her shoe, and spied Myoga. She bent down and picked him up. "Myoga! You always seem to know where Inuyasha is! Where is he?"

Myoga let out a heavy breath and replied, "not anymore. He no longer requires my services."

"What?" Miroku, Shippo, and Sango yelled at the same time.

"He figured out that I was helping all of you to control him. He dismissed me. Because of that, my link to him is severed. I can no longer tell you where he is."

The group looked disappointed, but Myoga continued. "I do know that as of yesterday he was a few days northeast of here, though where he was headed, I have no idea. I had heard strange rumors about a former demon slaying village and told him. That's when he fired me."

"Do you think he might have gone to this village?" Miroku questioned.

"I think so. He might have abandoned all of you, but he still wants Naraku more than anything. And jewel shards are his best bet." Myoga said wisely.

"That's a relief." Sango said. "Kaede told us he was probably already dead from withdrawal. We need to find him so we can give him medicine that Kaede made."

"He's already survived one night of it. I could taste it in his blood." Myoga replied. "I think he'll be fine even if he doesn't get that potion. It's very rare that the withdrawal hits more than once."

"We can't take any chances though. I mean, with our luck..." Miroku trailed off, letting the others to reach his point..

"True," Myoga conceded.

* * *

Kouga knelt on the ground, exhausted. He had been jumping and clawing, and punching at the ceiling for hours, making significant headway. He just needed to rest, the pain from his bloodied knuckles and exhaustion from this exertions were starting to get to him. 'No. Can't stop. Must get out of here.' He stood and watched the blood drip from his fingers before he looked up determined at the ceiling.

"More blood on your hands?" Ginta popped up behind him. "It's hopeless you know. It's what he wanted."

"Shut up," Kouga muttered.

"You're going to die in here." Ginta taunted. "And we're all going to be here with you," he waved his arms gesturing to all of Kouga's victims, who were watching with interest. "You're going to go insane before you go. I thought I suffered, but you're getting the worst of it. He's going to break you before you go."

"ENOUGH!" Kouga bellowed as he slashed at the image of his dead friend. "I can beat this." He said feebly. "I can…"

* * *

Inuyasha found exactly what he was looking for. The seal on the door was easy enough to break. For all his experience, it didn't appear that Hikari was all that powerful. So he now found himself in a room full of old torture devices. He could still smell the demon blood that had long ago joined with the wood. "These are strange things for the shiny, happy people of this village to have." He thought out loud to himself.

"Yes, I suppose it is." Came a voice behind him. "They're relics from our past. The history of this village resides in these devices."

"Hikari."

The old man came into the room, accompanied by others from the village. "Names are a powerful thing, boy. Be careful who you give them to." Then, quick as lightening, he whipped out a dozen sutras were plastered to Inuyasha, rendering him unable to move. "I didn't get this far by giving mine to unworthy filth like you. Come, men, he can join the other one." The mob lifted Inuyasha to their shoulders as the priest led them through a secret door. As they were heading down a long, spiraling staircase, he decided to taunt his victim. "You hanyou aren't exactly the smartest things to ever walk the Earth, are you Inuyasha?" As the priest said his name, a jolt of pain went through him. "Just like the other one, freely giving your name, never thinking what one can do with it. I made some unique charms with yours. Especially for you." They came to a heavy wooden door with an elaborate seal on it. The priest muttered an incantation and it opened for him.

He led the men to a spot on the wall beside a quivering lump, across from an old statue. "Drop him here, men." They roughly threw him on the ground, as the priest chained Inuyasha to the wall by his wrists, then planted more sutras on them to give them more power. "The other one was running dry, but I dare say, you'll be fed on for centuries, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha grunted at the pain that came after his name was said. "You take a lot of pride in your work, don't you?" He ground out.

"Of course I do. My work is marvelous!" Hikari boasted.

"That kind of pride always comes before a fall. And I'm gonna be there, you twisted old fucker." He spat out.

"I've dealt quite enough with your nonsense." The old man said lightly. "It's time we left you to your fate of satisfying the spirit of this village."

The old man and his followers left, closing and sealing the door behind them.

"Finally:" a loud voice rang out. "I thought they'd never leave."

Inuyasha looked for the source of the voice, settling his gaze on the statue. "You found me," the disembodied voice rang out. A mist came from the statue's mouth and solidified, forming a tall man with long dark hair that reached the floor. He looked over his new prize with his black eyes and smiled, relishing the feast that was about to come. "They found me a real good one this time. Children run out so fast." He glided over to the quivering lump, removing the blanket that covered it. "See?"

There was a child under it. A hanyou child. Inuyasha felt like he was looking at an eight year old version of himself, the resemblance was disturbing. The child yipped in terror and tried to burrow into the wall, trying to get away from the spirit. He looked over to Inuyasha, terror evident in his eyes and his dog ears plastered to his head. "H-help…"

The spirit laughed malevolently. "He's not here to help, you half-breed brat. He's my new meal."

"Who are you?" Inuyasha asked the spirit angrily.

"I don't have a name, really. I'm just a curse. You see, years ago, even before the Great Dog Lord was born, this was a prosperous demon hunting village. But they didn't stop at mere hunting, oh no. The thrill became too much. They stopped protecting, and actively sought out trouble, capturing demons, and torturing them for days. Finally, a curse was brought down on this village. All the suffering built up and created me, a creature who feeds on all the pain. All the anger. All the negativity that your mother's kind thrives on. I'm sure you've noticed that the villagers display none of that. That's because a deal was struck long ago. They deliver me food, and I leave them alone, but those feelings that I feed on have to come through a conduit. A being that has suffered greatly. Hanyou are the best source. Even when they're young they last damn near forever, what with all that baggage they carry, not to mention what gets diverted through them because of the villagers up there. I can smell the centuries of suffering coming off you in waves. You and the brat are going to last me until the end of time, I think."

"Oh hell, no." Inuyasha growled. "I'm not gonna be food for anything."

Amusement flashed in the spirit's eyes. "I think those sutras say otherwise."

Inuyasha barely struggled as he snapped the chains that held him to the wall, and ripped off the sutras that remained stuck to him. He eyed the spirit, who looked surprised and genuinely afraid. "Like I said, too much damn pride. He's not nearly as powerful as he'd like to think." Inuyasha walked over to the boy, who looked up at him with hope-filled eyes. "Where are his parents?"

"They came to this village looking for sanctuary. They were dead by that nightfall and their four year old son brought to me." The spirit replied.

Inuyasha bent down and snapped the boy's chains. He picked the child up and carried him over to the door. He kicked it off its hinges, but was stopped by the spirit. "No!" Inuyasha's way was blocked. "The statue confines me to this room. I'm not letting you leave so I can starve."

Inuyasha glared intensely for a moment then placed the child on his feet. The small boy clasped Inuyasha's legs as the older Hanyou slit his left palm. Gathering enough blood, he yelled "blades of blood!" Destroying the statue without even looking at it.

The curse looked like he was at a loss for words. "You'd set me loose on the humans?"

"Do what you want. I don't give a rat's ass about them. Not anymore." He picked up the Hanyou child and made his way up the stairs. Already there was mass mayhem as all the suppressed emotions hit the human villagers all at once.

The old priest looked out at his village, which was crumbling around him. How had this happened? It was like the curse had been set free. To his horror he saw the older hanyou calmly carrying out the other hanyou. They never even looked back at the mass violence and fire that they had to walk through. He felt a cold, clammy hand on his shoulder. "The deal's off. Your village is just going to have to suffer through its punishment. You were warned that whatever you did would come back ten-fold. What do you think the hundreds of hanyou you imprisoned over the years is worth?"


	6. Break The Chain Then We Break Down

Disclaimer: I in no way, shape, or form own Inuyasha, or the characters within. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Entertainment.  
Goodbye to Romance is a song by Ozzy Osbourne, so I don't even own that.

* * *

After about twenty minutes of walking, Inuyasha was satisfied that he'd carried the hanyou child a safe distance from the village. Finding a good spot to set up camp, he set the kid down and pondered what to do with him as he collected firewood. The child watched with big, curious eyes as the elder hanyou set about making a fire. He took the opportunity to stand and stretch his legs. He stumbled over to Inuyasha, intending to help with the firewood collection, but fell after the first few steps.

The elder hanyou shook his head in disbelief, finally speaking for the first time since they left the village. "Stay down kid. Those damn humans had you chained in that room for so long your body's forgotten how to use your muscles to walk." Inuyasha watched with amusement as the child immediately put a stubborn look on his face and raised himself to his feet, taking a few more wobbly steps, then becoming more sure of his footing. Soon, he was walking normally again, though by then the fire was blazing.

"You got a name kid?" Inuyasha asked.

"I don't remember…" the child mumbled. His dog ears hid in his hair. "I think… Toshi? That seems familiar."

Inuyasha studied the boy, who was stretching and performing movements the young hanyou hadn't been able to do for years. "Well Toshi, I'm not sure what to do with you. I do know there's no way I'm leaving you alone to fend for yourself, but keeping you with me wouldn't be much better for you, health-wise. There's a human village, where you'd probably be safe. I wouldn't trust anybody there as far as you could throw them, but they're used to demons… You wouldn't have any friends, but they wouldn't hurt you."

Toshi shook his head vigorously. "No… No humans."

"Or you could stay with me. And I won't lie, it'll be dangerous and unpleasant as hell. What I do… It's nothing for a child to be involved in. It'll probably lead you to an early grave. But you won't be alone. You'll also have to pull your own weight. I've had enough of free-loading children to last a lifetime." The child looked a little panicked at this, so Inuyasha continued. "I don't mean right away. Your body has to get used to moving again, and I probably have to teach you the things you'll need to do. Now, listen to me, because this is important. When I tell you to do something, do it. It's for your own good, even if you don't know it at the time. If I feel you're being overly disobedient or you start to become dead weight, I will drop you off at that village I mentioned earlier. Understand?"

The child nodded. "I'm hungry."

"Then it's time to teach you how to hunt." Inuyasha swept the kid into his arms and carried him off into the night. "Until I get you physically trained more, you'll be stuck just watching."

Inuyasha hoped he knew what he was doing.

* * *

Crack.

A curious squirrel scampered out of its tree, investigating the strange noises that had been coming from the ground for the past few hours.

CRack. It was getting louder. The squirrel cautiously ventured closer to the spot where the disturbance was coming from.

CRACK. The squirrel, listening to its instincts, instantly ran for the safety of its tree, watching from afar. A bloody hand had come through the ground moments ago, then quickly disappeared. "Finally!" A voice bellowed from below.

Kouga looked up at the faint light that was bursting through the fist sized hole he had made. Judging by the colour of the sky, it was either just before sunset, or sunrise, he couldn't be sure. He couldn't help but let out the whoop of victory after he saw the hole he had spent hours punching and scratching to make.

"Take that, guilt-induced illusions!" He boasted as he jumped up to the hole, grabbing with both hands and feverishly scraping and scrabbling in an attempt to increase its size. Finally, he was able to crawl out of the cave that was to be his tomb. Finally rid of the danger of suffocation and those visions, he collapsed and let himself relax under the bright moon. Tomorrow he would go to Kagome and her friends and tell them of this new threat. Not only did he destroy Kouga's pack, but he seemed to be after shards, which put Kagome in danger.

* * *

Kagome collapsed into her bed. It had been a hard couple of days back in her time. Not only was there the obligatory homework and tests, she had to deal with the issue that had been dangling over her head for days; Inuyasha's discovery of their Lethe's Bramble, and its fallout. Kagome had decided to go to her mother first, for some comfort and advice, but had gotten her ear nearly yelled off. She had made her sweet, calm, and understanding mother so angry that she'd actually gotten yelled at. Kagome shuddered at the memory.

"_What on Earth were you thinking?" Her mother had raged. "Were you even thinking?"_

_Kagome opened her mouth to reply, but was cut off. "I don't want to hear it! I am very disappointed in you Kagome Higurashi. I thought I'd raised you better than that! To think that you'd do that to such a close friend, it's… I can't even say it, I'm so… There are words, but saying them would be unladylike! You'd better go right back and fix it!" Kagome's mother glared at her sobbing daughter._

"_Don't you think I want that more than anything?" Kagome sobbed. "But if he doesn't want to be found, there's no chance of that happening!"_

"_Well, giving up sure isn't going to help make it better!"_

"_Neither is you yelling at me and making me feel even worse!" Kagome snapped back. "I've already told myself the same things you have! Hundreds of times. You don't know what it was like… You didn't know him then, like he was… Other than that one time he came to get me, you've never seen him not drugged up. He was brutal, he was mean, and maybe it was underhanded, but the herb mellowed him out! Enough so that he stopped hating me and everything around him enough to let people in. I had just stumbled into this whole new world I didn't know existed before, I didn't know how to take care of myself, I was thrown into a quest where the fate of the world rested on me, and all I had for protection and companionship was a scary and out of control half-demon! So right or wrong I took what measures had to be taken."_

"_You played God and messed with his brain!" Kagome's mother snarled._

"_I gave him demon Ritalin." Kagome defended herself._

"_But, Kagome, you stop giving medicine when symptoms go away! You can't convince me that he needed it for more than a couple of weeks after how sweet he was to your brother and I."_

"_You're right," Kagome conceded. "He didn't need it for very long. I let my fears of what he was, and my little power trip get in the way of doing what was right. And because of that, everything he did to improve as a person was wiped away in a few minutes. All because I wanted fewer headaches when dealing with him."_

"_And now you're leaving it to me to tell an eight year old that the man he looks up to, his hero, is never coming back. That he'll never see him again. I certainly hope this was all worth it." Her mother scolded as she left the room._

_Kagome looked at the floor. "It wasn't," she muttered to herself._

A tear rolled down Kagome's cheek at the memory. That had been the hardest part, telling her mother. Then the next day at school her friends demanded new gossip on her 'two timing jerk boyfriend.' So she then had to make up a story about how she finally drove him away. One that didn't involve demons, or herbs, or any of the other crazy things that dominated her life for the past while.

'I should go back tomorrow. Forget Kouga and the shards. Nothing matters until things are right with Inuyasha. Even if I have to walk across all of Japan to make it happen.'

* * *

Inuyasha was in a considerably better mood after a good meal. The fact that the kid had actually done as he was told, and seemed eager to learn didn't hurt things either. Currently Inuyasha was perched on a tree branch watching Toshi practice the moves he'd watched Inuyasha perform on the wild pig he'd caught. The tiny hanyou had started clumsily at first, but he was quickly improving. He was nowhere near ready to take one down by himself, but he wasn't doing too badly for someone who'd just spent half his life chained to a wall.

Inuyasha decided that too much activity wouldn't be good for the kid, who he figured was looking at a few days filled with sore muscles already. He called out "Oi! That's enough for tonight!" Toshi looked at him, his head tilted to the side, as if to ask why his training was suddenly coming to an end. "All this activity isn't good for you after being cooped up for so long. We can continue tomorrow."

Toshi nodded, and climbed the tree to a branch closer to the elder hanyou. "Where are we going?" He asked.

"Mount Rishiri. Know what that is?" Seeing the child shake his head no, Inuyasha continued. "It's a volcano. It's no longer active, but there's something inside that I have to get."

"What?" The child asked curiously.

"I'm not sure." Inuyasha admitted. "But it's important."

"Why?"

"My instincts are telling me, that's why. Now go to sleep, we've got a long day ahead of us."

Inuyasha awoke at the crack of dawn, and after making sure the surrounding area was safe enough to leave the kid alone for a few minutes, he went off to catch some fish. He used this time to plan how he was going to train Toshi today. He could have Toshi simply repeat the moves he'd been doing last night, but didn't think it would be useful for Toshi to know how to take down game before he knew how to track it. Looking at all the fish he managed to catch flopping in the sand, he decided the next course of action.

Toshi awoke to the scent of cooking fish. He blinked sleepily, and slid off the branch he was on, landing gracefully on his feet. Inuyasha gave a small smile, seeing how quickly Toshi was regaining his natural strength and agility. Passing a couple of cooked fish to Toshi, he commanded, "eat. Then you're training for a few hours. I don't know what we'll encounter in that cave, but I want you to at least be able to get out of harm's way."

"When will we get to Mount Rishiri?" Toshi asked.

"Tonight, I hope." Inuyasha replied.

A couple of hours later, Inuyasha was finishing up his training session with Toshi. He had been doing some basic strikes and slashes, which Toshi had been dodging admirably, after a few missteps in the beginning. Inuyasha decided to change up his routine, and with a feint and a grab, ended things. He lifted Toshi by the back of his neck and brought him to eye level.

"You just died." He said.

"That wasn't fair! You weren't doing that before!" Toshi whined.

"Tough." Inuyasha dropped Toshi roughly on his behind. He looked down at his new charge and started to lecture. "I once knew someone, she wasn't from around here, who had the strangest sayings for anything. One of them was 'fish out of water.' Care to guess what that meant?" Toshi shook his head, and Inuyasha continued. "To be a fish out of water meant that you were confused. You were out of your element. Unable to adapt to new situations. The thing is, fish out of water don't become confused. They become dead. It doesn't matter how fast you are, how strong, or even how good you are at fighting. Nothing matters if you can't adapt to small changes, like the ones I threw at you at the end of that sparring session. You want to survive in this world? Learn to be prepared for anything, learn to improvise. That's it for today."

Toshio stood, "does this mean we're leaving?"

Inuyasha started to walk off. "Yeah. So hurry up."

* * *

Kagome entered Kaede's hut, surprising the occupants. "Kagome! You're early," Sango exclaimed.

"Yeah. I couldn't deal with things at home." Kagome responded.

"I take it your family didn't take the news of Inuyasha's departure well," Miroku said.

"That's an understatement. So is there any word on Inuyasha?"

Sango and Miroku exchanged looks, Sango decided to break the news. "Yes. It's not good though. Myoga ran into him about a day after he left us."

"That's great! He didn't die from withdrawal!" Kagome clapped cheerfully. Seeing her friends' expressions, she calmed down, "that's not great?"

"He dismissed Myoga." Miroku continued the tale. "Myoga went to him to report possible shard activity, but after he told Inuyasha of the rumor, Inuyasha figured out that he was in on our scheme."

"That's terrible! What's Myoga going to do now?" Kagome asked.

"He told me of the village's location, and left for Totosai's. That's not all though." Miroku and Sango stood, "come with us, there's more. Kouga stumbled in last night." They led Kagome to a room off to the side, where Kaede put the horribly injured demon to recover. Sango continued, "It seems Naraku's created a new threat. He was able to kill off the rest of Kouga's pack, and almost succeeded in killing Kouga himself."

Kagome gasped at the sight of the broken wolf in front of her. Blood oozed from his bandaged hands and shins. Miroku explained grimly. "Kaede had to give him herbs to knock him out. Apparently, Naraku gave corrupted shards to a human who held a deep hatred for demons. He attacked the wolf pack while Kouga was away, lured Kouga into a cave, and stole his jewel shards. Kouga had to claw his way out through the ceiling. Kaede can't even guess when Kouga will be well enough to do any shard hunting."

"In any event, it'll be way too long to wait if we want to find Inuyasha at that village." Sango finished. "We can either wait for Kouga to recover and leave then, or leave now and take the chance that we'll get killed getting a shard."

"I'd rather go now." Kagome said. "I can't live with the way things are between us and Inuyasha."

"Agreed." Miroku and Sango said.

* * *

Inuyasha and Toshi stood at the summit of Mount Rishiri. Inuyasha looked at his little sidekick, "remember Toshi, we don't know what's in there. Stick close to me, and be ready for anything. If anything happens, get the hell out of there. I'll be fine."

Toshi nodded, and Inuyasha picked him up into his arms, jumping down into the mouth of the inactive volcano.


	7. Finally Taking Shape For Us

Disclaimer: I in no way, shape, or form own Inuyasha, or the characters within. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Entertainment.  
Goodbye to Romance is a song by Ozzy Osbourne, so I don't even own that.

* * *

Toshi screamed in fright as he and Inuyasha plunged into the dark depths of the volcano. Just when it seemed Toshi would stop screaming from running out of breath, Inuyasha landed easily. He looked down at the boy who had grabbed his waist in a death grip and was still screaming like a banshee. "Hey, runt. We've stopped."

The boy stopped screaming and looked around. Seeing that Inuyasha wasn't lying, Toshi let go of his guardian, and with eyes downcast mumbled, "I knew that."

Inuyasha ignored the boy and took in their surroundings. They were in a huge circular room, the walls were lined with candles and the ceiling was far too high for Inuyasha to jump back out. Directly across from where the two hanyou stood, what seemed like miles away, there was a door. "Looks like the only way out is through." Inuyasha muttered. Toshi started to run straight for the door, but was stopped by a firm hand grabbing his collar. "Don't move."

Toshi looked up at Inuyasha curiously, so the older hanyou explained further. "Think of this as another lesson. First, you have instincts for a reason, listen to 'em. Even if they're utter horseshit half the time, it may save your life. Now what are your instincts telling you?"

Toshi paused in thought for a moment, then chimed up, "it's too easy."

"Right. Sometimes things really are this easy, but other times," Inuyasha picked up a pebble, and tossed it in front of them, directly in the path Toshi was about to take. It bounced a few feet, then the ground beneath it crumbled away, leaving a gaping hole with bubbling lava at the bottom. "It's a trap. Anything else?"

Toshi focused on the candles, "I don't like the candles. They don't make sense."

"Oh? How so?"

"None of 'em are melted at all. Which means they were just lit. Except we're here, and it smells like we're the only ones who've been here for a very long time."

"Not bad, except you're completely wrong." Inuyasha went over to a candle, picking it up and blowing out the flame. "Give this a sniff. Remember this smell. This candle is made from the wax of Forger Bees. Not only are they very deadly to any living thing, human or demon, that disturbs them, but their wax is damn near indestructible. All of these candles were lit long ago, but they'll never melt. Someone went through a lot of trouble getting all that wax for this hollowed out mountain. Whatever's in here is gonna be good. Now, what else is coming to mind about this room?"

"It's stupid. I think we're being watched, but there's nobody else here."

"Keh, don't be so sure runt. In a big room like this there's gotta be more than collapsing floors."

"Look around you! There's no one here!" Toshi yelled, waving his arms for emphasis.

Inuyasha looked at the child, bemusement written on his face, and pointed to the ceiling. "The world is three dimensional, kid. You forgot to look up."

Toshi looked to where Inuyasha was pointing and saw the glowing eyes of what was watching them. He gasped in fright and hid behind Inuyasha's leg. Inuyasha continued. "Bats are easy enough."

Toshi was puzzled over how Inuyasha could be so unconcerned about the demon bats. They covered the _entire_ ceiling of this huge room. Inuyasha smirked and withdrew his sword, bellowing "Kaze no kizu!"

Toshi watched in amazement as all the bats fell at once, and most of the floor collapsed under their weight, save for one clear path to the door.

"Close that mouth before you start to collect flies. We've got the inside of a mountain to explore."

* * *

The Nameless Warrior stood in a clearing and plucked the diamond Naraku had given him out of his pocket. 'Hm. Let's see if you're as good as his other present.'

He held it in the palm of his hand for a few moments, thinking of the pride of cat demons he had been sent to kill. Suddenly, the diamond glowed red and a black mist started leaking out. The mist took the form of a huge dragon.

"No, that doesn't look right." The mist obliged, and was suddenly a pack of wild dogs. "Perfect." With a snap of his fingers, the Nameless One set his new weapon upon the cat demons. He heard the sounds of yowling and hissing ring out into the night, smirking when he heard the telltale sizzle of demons being purified. 'Hm. How nice, a weapon of mass destruction.'

Miles away, a lonely miko sat meditating as her Shinidamachū fed her the souls she needed to keep herself alive. She let out a gasp. "The Guardian has been enacted. This does not bode well."

Kikyo signaled for her Shinidamacū to lift her up and fly away. 'My sister must be notified of this.'

* * *

It was sundown when Kagome strode into the devastated village with Shippo riding on her shoulder, and Sango and Miroku walking behind. "What happened here?" She asked herself out loud.

All around them were burnt down huts and week old corpses. Some of the bodies were being fed on by scavengers. Sango inspected one little boy whose head had been turned completely around, and whose joints had all been broken. "What could have done this?"

"I don't know," Miroku answered, "but we should see if there are any survivors." He lead Sango away from the grisly scene, leaving Kagome and Shippo standing in the middle of the recently destroyed village.

"You don't think Inuyasha did this, do you?" Shippo asked, looking like he was going to be ill.

"No." Kagome declared. "No matter how mad… It's just not in him. We should probably look for survivors."

She saw the outline of a shrine in the distance, and decided to start there.

Miroku and Sango searched the surrounding huts in vain for survivors. Sango in particular seemed engrossed in their work, and was getting more frustrated with each hut that was devoid of life. Finally after searching what must have been their tenth hut, she snapped. "Dammit!" She yelled, and punched a hole in the wall.

Miroku rushed over, "Sango, are you all right?" He helped her pry her hand out, and inspected it. "You're bleeding."

Sango looked down at her hand, which was oozing blood from a nasty scratch on the back. She ripped off a piece of her dress and wrapped it up. "I'm fine. I'm just so… so tired of finding these villages where everyone's dead!" She cried out.

"And that's the wall's fault?" Miroku questioned.

"I'm sick of burying people, Miroku. Where does it end? Every time we find one of these villages, it's like I'm put back home. And I know everyone's dead, and there's no fixing it. And I just can't forget…"

Miroku sat in front of her, grasping her wounded hand, "did punching the wall help?"

Sango gave a brief half smile, "yeah. For a second."

Suddenly they were interrupted by a loud scream. Sango grabbed her hiraikotsu and headed for the door. "That sounded like Kagome!"

* * *

Inside Mount Rishiri, Toshi's earlier good mood was quickly deteriorating. It felt like they had been going down this same corridor for hours. There hadn't been anything exciting since the big room with the bats, and the young hanyou was becoming quite bored and tired. "Inuyasha, I don't think I can walk any more," he whined.

The bigger hanyou stopped and considered his charge. They had walked quite a distance over rough terrain, but an eight year old hanyou should have been able to easily handle that, and more. Except that this hanyou was basically kept immobile for much of his life, so it was no surprise that Toshi couldn't do as much as he should have been able to. "And the humans call us monsters," he thought out loud. "Get on my back, there can't be too much more tunnel." Once he was satisfied the child was secure, he took off at top speed. Sure, he could have done this from the beginning and saved time, but he wanted the kid to build up his endurance. There was no way he was going to look after another spoiled runt who didn't appreciate what he had and didn't try to push himself.

Finally, they found themselves standing in front of an ancient altar. Inuyasha grabbed the map that was on top of it and turned to leave. "That was it?" He asked in disbelief.

"That was it." An ancient sounding voice rang out.

Inuyasha unsheathed his sword, and spun around to locate the owner of the voice. "Who's there? Show yourself!"

A gentle looking old man came out of the shadows. He was bald, with a long gray beard that touched the floor. He wore a long, plain looking robe, which fluttered with every movement. "Calm yourself, Inuyasha." Seeing Inuyasha's surprised look, he continued. "Yes, I know who you are. You were foretold a few millennia ago. Before even your father was a twinkle in his father's eye. Please, sit." The man sat down on the floor with ease, crossing his legs Indian style.

Inuyasha cautiously crouched down, keeping Toshi behind him. "What do you mean foretold?"

"It all starts at the beginning, when all life existed in paradise-"

"Blah, blah, humans and demons were cast out. A guardian was sent down to stop the demons from over running the humans. I know this story already. It's just something my mother told me to put me to sleep at night." Inuyasha sneered.

"Yes," the man paused. "I suspect she would have. But there's more to this history of the world than even she knows. Now, I'm sure everything you've been told is true. I know, because I was there."

"You're crazy." Inuyasha said as he stood up to leave. "How am I supposed to trust you anyway?"

"Don't trust me, trust the story." The old man replied. "And don't you want to know the purpose of that map you're holding?" At this Inuyasha sat back down. "I thought that would get your attention. Now, where was I? Oh yes. As I was saying, I know how the world as you know it started because I was there. And I was there for the world before it, and the world before that. This one though, will be my last. Anyway, off topic. After your kind's expulsion from paradise, indeed, there was a guardian sent down to protect the humans. But that's not all that was sent down. You see, we higher beings are all about balance; a birth here, a death there, destruction there, creation here. So we couldn't let things balance in humankind's favour so greatly. It was known even before the guardian was unleashed that it would fall under the control of a human. And that it would pass hands, from human to human, until it came to a Nameless One."

"What's this got to do with me?"

"Have you ever wondered why demons can breed with humans? You don't normally see that between such different species. You'd never see the spawn of say, a dog and a horse, now would you? But demon-human hybrids are common. It's because we designed you that way. Only a hanyou can defeat this corrupted guardian and his new master. But it has to be the right hanyou." His eyes twinkled as he looked at Inuyasha. "Boy, your life was pre-written for you up until the moment you walked through that door. That usually doesn't happen, what with our free will fetish, but an exception was needed for you. That map you have will lead you to the key to winning this battle, and protecting those you hold dear."

"I don't got anyone to hold dear." Inuyasha spat out. "Not anymore."

"Yes. Tell yourself that. I'm sure it makes the anger easier to hold on to." The man reached into his robe. "Now, I have something for you. Unfortunately we could only make one." He withdrew an amulet. "It'll protect you from your new threat. Shikon shards and all."

"Keh, come on Toshi, time to find a way out of here." Inuyasha got up, but was stalled by a hand on his shoulder.

"Allow me," the old man said. "It's been so long… I think I'll welcome the rest." He grabbed Inuyasha and Toshi and the room was engulfed in a blinding white light. When it cleared, the two hanyou found themselves on top of the volcano with no old man in sight.

Inuyasha examined the map, bursting out laughing.

"What is it?" Toshi asked, wondering what was so funny.

"This weapon I'm being sent after," Inuyasha managed to get out between fits of laughter. "I know exactly where it is. Some idiots built a well over it!"

* * *

Sango and Miroku rushed to where they had heard Kagome's scream come from, calling out her name.

"Over here guys! I found somebody!" She called out.

"We heard screaming," Miroku said, breathing heavily.

"Yeah, well, he kind of grabbed me out of nowhere and startled me." Kagome replied, a little embarrassed. "I don't think he's well."

For the first time Sango and Miroku noticed the quivering mass of old man that sat curled up on the floor, muttering, "it's gone. Destroyed the village."

"What's gone?" Miroku questioned.

"Protection… Stolen…"

"You don't think this has anything to do with the shard Inuyasha was after, do you?" Sango asked her companions.

After hearing Inuyasha's name the old man cringed and cried some more. "Hanyou…. Silver haired hanyou, stole it! Killed the village and stole it! Need protection to help the village. It's gone…"

Kagome and her friends all looked at each other. "This can't be good," she said. "He's our friend. I don't want to even think of going up against him."

The old man quickly scooted to his feet and backed away from the group. "You're in league!" He shouted. "In league with the silver destroyer! Back!"

Sango reached out to him, "wait!" She was blasted back by a blue bolt of energy. The old man, turned and ran down a hallway, giggling madly.

"Shouldn't we go after him?" Shippo asked.

"I don't think there's any help for him anymore," Miroku answered grimly. "Let's go back, I think we've found all we can here."

* * *

The next day the group of shard hunters were flying through the air, riding on Kirara's back when Shippo spotted something red in the distance. He started pulling Miroku's sleeve, "guys! Look over there! I think it's Inuyasha!"

"We should go to him," Miroku said. "We need to get his side of what happened to that village."

"Agreed." Sango said. "Down Kirara!"

Sensing something coming in the distance, Inuyasha came to a full stop, whipping off his rosary. 'It had to happen eventually,' he thought to himself. "Toshi, we're being followed. Go into that tree and don't let them see you."

Toshi nodded and ran for the tree Inuyasha had pointed out, climbing up and hiding where the branches were thickest. "Good, pup." Inuyasha said quietly, just enough for Toshi to hear. He turned around to face the arrival of his former companions.

The group landed and dismounted. Everyone kind of looked awkwardly at each other before Miroku decided to break the silence. "Hello, Inuyasha, we've been searching for you... You look well."

"Cut the crap, monk!" Inuyasha snarled. "My threat still stands."

This time it was Sango who spoke. "We need to talk. There's a destroyed village just north of here, and the lone survivor is putting all the responsibility on you. He says you stole something."

"Keh, whatever's happened to that village is well deserved."

"Inuyasha…" Kagome gasped.

Sango readied her hiraikotsu, "friend or not, we won't let you get away with killing innocents. If you're responsible for what happened there, we will take you down!"

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at the demon slayer, taking note that Miroku and Kagome had drawn their weapons. "You're not good enough to take me. Not even when you're powered with a shard and I'm not even trying."

"SIT!"

Inuyasha smirked as nothing happened. "I ain't wearing your collar Kagome. And I didn't kill any villagers. Now put away your weapons and go on your way before someone loses an eye."

Shippo looked and sniffed around the clearing. He had been hearing growling ever since they had landed in the clearing. Finally his eyes settled on a tree, 'gotcha!' He sprung into action, quickly disappearing into the branches.

"Shippo!" Kagome cried out, concerned.

There was some grunting and skirmishing in the branches, when Shippo was thrown off the tree. He landed with a thud, and wiped some blood from his chin. "Fox fire!" He sent the blue flames at the tree, resulting in a shriek of pain and Toshi falling out. The two children quickly recovered and rushed each other. Toshi landed a solid swipe with his claws across Shippo's chest, spraying blood everywhere.

"Oh no! Shippo!" Kagome called out, readying her bow and arrows.

Just as she was ready to shoot, Inuyasha swatted the bow from her hands and grasped her by the throat with one hand. "That's enough," he growled out.

Sango wielded her hiraikotsu threateningly, "let her go Inuyasha!"

"You think that'll get to me before I rip her throat out?" He replied.

"Surely you don't want to harm Lady Kagome, or any of us," Miroku tried to calm the situation. "We're all friends here, after all."

"I ain't your friend." Inuyasha growled. "Friends don't poison each other." He looked hatefully at Kagome who was tearing up and trying to breathe. "Call off the runt and I'll let her go."

"Shippo, stop!" Sango yelled.

"But-"

"No buts! Get over here now!" Sango interrupted.

Shippo bounded over to the group and Inuyasha roughly pushed Kagome away. She stumbled and rubbed her hand on her throat, trying to relieve the pain. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Inuyasha quickly intercept a small demon.

Inuyasha held on to the squirming and furious child, "Toshi, enough!"

The child stopped struggling, and Inuyasha set him on his feet. "Inuyasha… Who's that?" Kagome rasped out.

Inuyasha stared at them for a couple of minutes before answering. "He's what I stole from that village."

Sango was puzzled, "what do you mean?"

"The head priest had him chained to a wall. He was being fed on, used to protect the village from a curse they brought down on themselves. So I rescued him. If the village has been wiped out because of that, well, good fucking riddance!"

* * *

The Nameless Warrior looked down in disgust at the quivering, crying mass at his feet.

"It's gone… Hanyou took it… Need it back…"

A mist solidified behind him, "that priest is good and gone, I saw to that."

The warrior turned to face this apparition, "and you are?"

"Justice."

"For what?" He reached out with his consciousness, "killing demons? Locking the dangerous abominations up? He and this village should be rewarded, not punished!"

"It's funny, you're headed down the same path this village did. I wonder how long it'll be before I see you," the curse chuckled softly. "I don't know where or how you got that borrowed power, but you can't kill a curse by purifying it."

"No, I suppose you can't," the Nameless Warrior responded, "but they are breakable." He concentrated hard on the presence before him, before giving a malevolent grin. "I see…" He blinked and the curse cried out in pain. "Don't try to scare me." He sneered at the writhing creature on the floor. "I'm beyond your understanding, and far beyond your power." He reached down, grabbing the curse by the face. He watched as the creature was absorbed into his hand. "See?"

The old man in the corner whimpered in fright. The Nameless One kneeled in front of him, caressing his face. "There, there old one. I'm here to make everything all better. Your curse is dead, now I just have to heal your mind. I'm going to add a little something extra, I hope you like it."

The old man screamed in pain as dark energy engulfed him, and a shard was inserted into his forehead. Finally, the screams died down, and the Nameless Warrior set about finishing his next step. He neatly cut off the top of the priest's head, and removed part of his brain. "Can't have you thinking for yourself, now can I?" He asked the unconscious body, while he set about reattaching the scalp. He discarded the part of the brain he took out and wiped his hands on his clothes as he exited the room, leaving the priest to recover on his own.

This was war, and he'd just recruited his first samurai.


	8. Always Creeping Up On You

Disclaimer: I in no way, shape, or form own Inuyasha, or the characters within. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Entertainment.  
Goodbye to Romance is a song by Ozzy Osbourne, so I don't even own that.

* * *

"The head priest had him chained to a wall. He was being fed on, used to protect the village from a curse they brought down on themselves. So I rescued him. If the village has been wiped out because of that, well, good fucking riddance!"

"Inuyasha, you can't mean that," Kagome said.

"The hell I don't." Inuyasha retorted, "I could have broken the curse before I left, it wasn't a very strong one. I didn't. I let it out. Whatever happened to that village was because of their pent up emotions."

"Innocent people died! Doesn't that mean anything to you anymore?" At Inuyasha's shrug, Kagome continued, "what happened to you?"

"You, my supposed friends, decided to mess with my brain." Inuyasha answered bitterly. "Now, if you'll excuse me, Toshi and I have a long day of traveling tomorrow." He turned to leave, but was stopped by Kagome's voice.

"Wait!" She cried out. "Please stay. At least let us take care of your friend's wounds."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at the girl, "why? You want to get your hooks into his brain too?"

"NO!" Kagome shouted. "I just… I can't stand that things are like this between us. I want to make it right! I know you feel betrayed right now…"

"Funny how that happens when there's betrayal." Inuyasha sneered. "Just stay out of my face. We have a common enemy, so I'm sure we're going to cross paths again, but things will never be right."

Sango dug a pouch out of one of her compartments and threw it at Inuyasha who caught it. "Take it," she said. "Kaede was worried about the side effects of the Lethe's Bramble returning, she wanted us to give it to you when we ran into each other."

Inuyasha looked at the medicine with distaste and threw it into the bushes. "Do you really think I'm gonna take anything you people give me? I'm not as stupid as you think I am!"

Miroku raised his palms trying to calm the situation down, "now Inuyasha. You must trust us on this, we're very worried about a relapse."

"Trust you? You've got to be fucking kidding me. Let's talk about trust for a minute. Not only did you try to control me with herbs and rosaries, but just now you were itching to 'take me down' because of the word of one random villager." Inuyasha scoffed. "You don't deserve my trust. After all, you've never trusted me. I don't even know why I'm still wasting my time with you four. Come on Toshi."

Toshi looked at the spot where the pouch landed and glanced at Inuyasha. Feeling that the medicine could come in handy, he quickly grabbed it and stuffed it into his robes while Inuyasha wasn't looking. 'Coming!" He called out and leaped to Inuyasha's side.

"There's something else we have to tell you!" Miroku called out. "It's important!"

Inuyasha let out a long suffering sigh. "What is it Monk? And make it quick!"

"I know you're mad at us right now, and I don't blame you, but please listen. Naraku's come up with something new. It's already killed off Kouga's pack." Miroku ignored Inuyasha's snort, "This is serious, Inuyasha. He almost got Kouga."

"Surprise, surprise; I wasn't there to save his ass and he nearly got killed. So what?"

"You don't get it, Inuyasha! It was one lone human, and he killed almost an entire wolf pack, with no weapons. Naraku gave him some shards and he's using them to his full advantage. Kouga told us that this guy is telekinetic and can use whatever you're feeling to conjure up images to torment you. And he's not even sure that's all of this new guy's power. Kouga described him as almost god-like in his power, and that was before he took Kouga's shards." Miroku paused for effect, "He's got a really twisted imagination and an insane hatred of demons at his disposal. Be careful."

"Keh. And how exactly do you know this? I don't see Kouga traveling all the way to Kaede's village after almost being killed." He observed Kagome looking at the ground guiltily, "Oh. I see. You replaced me with him. Well, I hope for his sake that he does his own cooking. Come on, runt" Inuyasha left the clearing, with Toshi in tow.

Shippo watched them leave with a depressed look on his face, "but… I'm the runt…" he whispered to himself.

* * *

Kikyo's Shinidamacū finally dropped her off outside of Kaede's hut. She paused outside the door for a moment, pondering whether or not to venture inside. After all, neither her little sister nor the people she decided to consort with seemed to like her all that much. Still, she steeled herself and entered. This warning was too important to let fear of rejection get in the way.

Kaede was busy attending to Kouga. He was healing quicker than she had estimated, at this rate he'd be completely recovered over a week ahead of schedule. She was still keeping him under heavy sedation however, she didn't want him running after Kagome and the others as she knew he would. It would be too dangerous in this condition. She felt a strange presence and a chill ran down her back. She grabbed a bow and shuffled out into her main room. Pointing it at the shadow she saw standing in her doorway she called out "who goes there? Speak now!"

"Are you really going to shoot me sister?" Kikyou said in her usual calm tone.

"Kikyo?" Kaede lowered her arrow, "what business do you have here?"

"A warning." She answered simply. "I'm sure you've felt it, there's something unnatural in the air."

"Aye, but I have not been able to discern what. I thought it might be the rise of a new threat that's come to my attention."

"It may be linked, most things are." Kikyo lost herself in thought for a moment. "Tell me sister, do you remember your history lessons? About the Guardian?"

"Yes," Kaede replied, not really seeing where this was going.

"It's active, I can sense it." Kikyo stated plainly.

"Of course it is. It's a natural force, it must always be active."

"So are hurricanes," Kikyo responded. "The Guardian is only meant to roam this world at times when it's direly needed. When the demons are out of control and vastly outnumber the humans. That's not the case, and hasn't been now for hundreds of years. Yet, it's active… I fear someone is controlling it."

"But how would such a thing be possible?" Kaede asked, astonished at the thought.

"There are rumours… I disregarded them before… There are some that believe that our land was founded because our first emperor discovered how to harness the Guardian's power. Ultimately, it doesn't matter how it was done, just that it's been done." Kikyo paced around the room, "You can't feel this as acutely as I do… I'm not of the dead, nor the living, I balance on a very fine line. This exploitation of the Guardian has the potential to warp reality. Already I can sense it… There's a barrier between the living and the dead, and a great and powerful demon is starting to punch holes in it… Our world may very well start crumbling."

"Is there anything that can be done?"

"For once, I don't know the answer…" Kikyo looked disturbed at this admission. "But we must figure out a way to right things. Tell me of this new threat."

"Aye, let me get some candles. I can already see this will be a sleepless night."

* * *

Inuyasha stomped through the forest, mumbling to himself about stupid humans, and how they all end up turning on you in the end. Toshi watched and listened to him with interest for a few minutes before daring to ask the question that had been bothering him. "Inuyasha," he flinched at the furious look the older hanyou gave him, but continued, "who were those people? And why did they make you so mad?"

Inuyasha sighed, 'I guess I owe the kid some explanation,' and plucked Toshi up and placed him on his shoulders while he gathered his thoughts. "I used to fight alongside them. We were on a quest. The same one I'm still on-"

"You mean they're after this weapon-thing too?"

"No kid, this is just a detour. Listen, it's a long and messy explanation. Let's just say there's a bad man that those people and I want dead. He's hunting for the same things we are, and he's doing some shitty things to gain power."

"But why are you so mad at them?"

"There are certain herbs that affect demons differently than humans. Sometimes it's good, sometimes it's bad. So no accepting anything from anybody that's not me okay? At least not until I've taught you the difference. They were able to give me one of the bad ones. Repeatedly. While they claimed to be my friends."

"Oh." Toshi was speechless.

"In the end, the only person you can trust is yourself. Remember that." Inuyasha lectured.

"What about you?" Toshi asked. "Should I trust you?"

"Keh, I'm looking after you. You got no choice." Inuyasha decided to change the subject. "That was quite the fight you got into. You've only been out a few days and already you're fighting to a draw against an older demon." Toshi beamed with pride. "But you should've won. You got into a fist fight with a fucking fox. There's no way he should have been able to lay a hand on you."

"But-"

"No buts. There's a reason things like foxes, and tanuki, and ninjas do all that illusion-smoke and mirrors crap. They suck when it comes to hand to hand. You need a lot more practice before you even think about growling at strange demons like you did."

Toshi looked at his feet, ashamed. "I'm sorry. I'll do better."

"At least you didn't lose." Inuyasha said. "I'll make a fighter out of you yet."

"Assuming you both live that long," a malicious voice rang out from the shadows.

Inuyasha drew his sword, "Who's there?" He relaxed his stance a liitle when a human stepped out. "Who the fuck are you?"

"That's not important, you won't be alive long enough to remember who I am."

"I'm supposed to be afraid of one unarmed human?" Inuyasha mocked.

The man took out a diamond, and smirked at the hanyou, "I don't need weapons, half-breed. I have a Guardian." The diamond flashed and a giant dog rushed at Inuyasha.

He swung Tessaiga, but the dog dodged out of the way. "So you're the guy…" Inuyasha muttered as he jumped out of the way of a lunge.

"I see my reputation is growing. Well after what I did to that wolf pack…"

Inuyasha spun around and swung Tessaiga in an arc in what should have been a decapitating blow. But the sword transformed back to its rusted state on contact with the strange dog. "What the hell?" Inuyasha yelled as he tried in vain to make it transform again.

"Isn't my pet great? He just eats up that nasty demonic energy. Best of all, by the time it's replenished, you'll be gone!"

The dog closed in on its prey and quicker than Inuyasha could even breathe, pounced on him, dissipating on impact.

The Nameless Warrior looked on in shock. "What matter of mischief? I must have used him up for the night on those useless cats! No matter, these never run out." He concentrated on strangling Inuyasha from afar, but nothing happened. The Nameless Warrior stood confused. Why were his powers failing him now?

"This just isn't your night, is it?" Inuyasha said with fake sympathy. He lunged forward, landing a punch across his opponent's jaw. The Nameless Warrior flew back and smacked against a tree, toppling it over.

The Warrior wiped his eyes free of the blood that was trickling down his forehead. "So you're immune for some reason. I bet your little friend isn't though." He concentrated on lifting the hanyou child, grinning like a maniac when it worked.

Inuyasha saw Toshi floating in mid air and went berserk, jumping on top of the Nameless Warrior before he had any time to react and pummeling him until he dropped the boy. Inuyasha ran over to check on his charge. "Toshi, you okay?"

The boy nodded. "My throat's sore though."

Inuyasha removed the amulet the crazy old man had given him earlier that day, and handed it to Toshi. "Listen, I think this amulet's the reason he couldn't hurt me. Take it and find a safe place to hide."

"But-"

"Just do it. I'll be fine." Inuyasha reassured him. "I'm too damn stubborn to die, now go!"

Toshi nodded and took off into the woods. Inuyasha turned to face his fallen opponent, only to find him missing. "Oh shit…"

"Well that was certainly touching," a mocking voice rang out. Inuyasha was thrown into a tree and held there. "Giving away your only protection like that, very noble. Not that it'll do any good. I'll hunt down the little mutt and drown it in a river if I have to."

"I'm not done yet you bastard."

"Hush, you. Do I have to sew your lips shut?" The man wore a very cross look on his face. "Important man talking here. Show some respect. So, what kind of lowly whore would have and keep something like you?" Inuyasha growled and tried to force himself off the tree. "Not right in the head I imagine."

"Don't you-" Inuyasha was interrupted by The Nameless Warrior repeatedly smashing the back of his head into the tree.

"What did I say about interrupting? You're not even worth killing. Luckily, the toxins in your body can do it for me." He concentrated, modifying the poison he found lying dormant in Inuyasha's system. "I just have to make it active again."

The Nameless Warrior removed the force he was exerting on Inuyasha's body. Inuyasha felt his knees crumble as the telltale signs of Lethe's Bramble withdrawal set in again, this time much worse than before. He struggled to his feet and made a weak attack to the human. The Warrior easily dodged Inuyasha and swatted him down, placing a foot on Inuyasha's prone body. The Warrior smirked as Inuyasha struggled to get back up, but was too weak to dislodge the foot. "I see you still need to be taught a lesson on where you rightfully belong." He looked around, spying a narrow trunked, but sturdy looking tree. He snapped it in half with a thought, throwing the upper half away, turning the tree into one giant stake. He lifted Inuyasha high in the air, moving him over the dull point and slowly forced him down. He laughed with glee as Inuyasha screamed in pain, as the trunk cracked through ribs and muscle as the hanyou sank lower and lower. He admired the impaled hanyou. "I never get tired of doing that."

* * *

After their confrontation with Inuyasha, Kagome and the others decided to continue on to Kaede's village. They were silent the whole way there, finally touching down at dawn. They were met by Kaede and Kikyo. "What news do you bring? Did you find Inuyasha?" Kaede asked.

"Let's get inside, we can talk there." Sango replied, "and yes, we found Inuyasha."

"And…" The old miko prompted.

"It could have went better," Kagome answered, then finally noticed Kikyo. "What's she doing here?"

"Well, it appears that there's more going on than we originally thought. Come, there is much to discuss." Kaede answered.

The others moved to go inside the hut, leaving Kagome and Kikyo alone outside.

"Kaede told me what you did with the Lethe's Bramble." Kikyo said out of the blue.

"Oh?" Kagome said, not really liking where she thought this conversation would go.

"You did the practical thing, for what it's worth." Kikyo said, "and Inuyasha is nothing if not practical. He'll come around."

"You think we were right, to do what we did?"

"I didn't say that. I said you were practical. I pinned him to a tree, I'm in no position to judge right and wrong."

"Not that it matters. He doesn't care if we live or die." Kagome said sadly.

"He cares, he just may not know which one he wants." Kikyo paused. "I took fifty years away from him… He forgave me."

"That's because he's in love with you." Kagome pointed out.

"He'll forgive you too." Kikyo said with a sad half-smile.

* * *

Toshi sliced and diced his way through the thick overgrown forest. He had tried to find that band of humans last night after Inuyasha had sent him away, but he was unable to retrace their steps, and had gotten a little lost. Now he was worried. It was daybreak and Inuyasha should have found him by now. He ran in the direction he thought he had come from, ignoring the scratches he was getting from the tree branches. Finally, he found a place that looked familiar. He wasn't far away from where he and Inuyasha had separated. He sniffed the air a few times to make sure that strange man was gone. He didn't pick up any human scent, but what he did pick up worried him immensely; Inuyasha's blood.

He hurried through the brush, following his nose to Inuyasha. Suddenly he stopped dead in his tracks. "No…" He sunk to his knees. His hero, the one who had saved him from that village and was taking care of him, the strongest man he'd ever met… Was hanging limply, his eyes were closed, and blood was pooling on the ground beneath him. He was only held off the ground by the tree that was impaling him.

"Not him too…" Toshi whimpered.


	9. Do The Zombie Stomp

Disclaimer: I in no way, shape, or form own Inuyasha, or the characters within. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Entertainment.  
Goodbye to Romance is a song by Ozzy Osbourne, so I don't even own that.

Special thanks to InuGrrrl for letting me be lazy for this chapter and allowing the use of Suicide Rain. "Cold" is apparently performed by Crossfade.

* * *

Toshi shook himself out of his shock at seeing Inuyasha's body. He ran over to the tree, intending to get Inuyasha down. Even if he was dead, Toshio figured Inuyasha deserved a decent burial. He swiped his claws at the tree, felling it in one hit. "Wow," Toshi muttered in amazement, "he wasn't kidding when he said these have power."

Inuyasha groaned as he landed with a thud. Toshio caught this faint sound and quickly removed the tree from the wound. 'It doesn't look so bad without the tree in it.' Toshio thought idly. The wound wasn't even the size of his fist. He put his ear to Inuyasha's chest to be sure that the groan wasn't just a trick of his imagination, and he heard the best sound of his life; Inuyasha's heart was beating!

He quickly ripped some strips off Inuyasha's already torn fire rat haori, wrapping it tightly around Inuyasha's middle. "Hang in there, Inuyasha," he said, "I'll find us some place safe!"

With great difficulty he lifted Inuyasha's upper half somewhat off the ground and dragged him in the direction where he thought he'd come across a cave the night before, while he was hiding. Toshi wondered if he'd ever forgive himself if Inuyasha ended up dying protecting him.

* * *

The old priest walked into the middle of a barren battlefield. Just one day ago his new savior had revived him with his magic jewels. What a fool he'd been in his past life, devoting his time to a doomed village, when he could have been carrying out his master's work. A truly righteous task such as ridding the world of all demon kind would have helped that cursed town more than any stupid sacrifice to a second rate curse. So he decided to shed all remnants of his past. Except for one, the alias he had chosen for dealing with that last troublesome hanyou.

'Hikari,' he mused, 'I like that. It certainly fits, after all as His disciple I'm bringing new light to mankind. Besides, if I'm to have an identity, I want it to be multiple choice!'

Ever since he'd been revived by his master, Hikari had been hearing voices directing him where to go and what to do. He felt so connected to the world, he could feel everything, new lives forming, old lives being taken away, the ripping agony of a deer as it was chased down by wolves. And he could hear the voices telling him that this bloodstained battleground was the place he was looking for.

Hikari knelt down and drew an ancient and unfamiliar symbol in the center of a huge dried pool of blood. He slit his own wrist, splashing the blood over the symbol he had just drawn, and recited the incantation that the voices had been directing him to for the past day.

His work done, Hikari stood, and waited for the show to begin. The wind suddenly picked up, kicking around so much dust Hikari couldn't see his hand in front of his face. Dark storm clouds suddenly loomed over head, and rain poured down, muddying the dirt beneath his feet. He watched as decomposed flesh started to dig its way out of the softened earth. Within minutes two armies had dug themselves out of their graves, awaiting his orders.

He gave an evil smile, and beckoned them to follow him, "well, then. Here we are now, entertain us."

* * *

Toshi worried over his guardian. As soon as he had gotten the wound in Inuyasha's middle bandaged, and slowed the bleeding, Inuyasha had started shaking and groaning, aggravating his injuries more.

'Are these the side effects those humans were talking about?' He wondered. He withdrew the pouch from his sleeve. Inuyasha had seemed so opposed to taking it, like he feared it would hurt him. Toshi didn't feel right forcing Inuyasha into taking something he was so obviously against taking, and he certainly didn't want to harm him anymore than he already was. But on the other hand, if Inuyasha didn't keep still, it wouldn't matter what Toshi did, Inuyasha would make himself bleed to death.

"No matter what I do, it's not good," Toshi whispered. Deciding that Inuyasha couldn't forgive him if he was dead, Toshi forced the pouch's contents down his throat, praying Inuyasha would survive to be angry with him.

* * *

Inuyasha found himself in a large room surrounded by screaming teenagers. He cringed from the sounds of their squeals of delight and the overpowering scent of their overactive hormones and pheromones.

"So, this is what Hell is like," he muttered to himself, utterly convinced that guy who pinned him to a tree, again, had finished him off. "What the hell," he suddenly broke off from his musing of his fate, "is that me?"

_Dismissing them, the hanyou said, "This is it," as they took formation. Wearing signature black, he gripped his mic stand as the curtain rose, bringing his audience, and more importantly, Kagome into view. He stared into those indigo eyes and whispered, "I never meant to be so cold." On cue, the band started up and he began to sing. _

_**Looking back at me I see that I  
Never really got it right  
I never stopped to think of you  
I'm always wrapped up in things I cannot win  
You are the antidote that gets me by  
Somethin' strong like a drug that gets me  
High..**_

"Wait, why am I singing?" He asked himself.

"Because you're so darn good at it!" A familiar voice to his left said.

Inuyasha looked to his left, seeing a familiar looking man in a red top hat and jacket. "You're not wearing purple this time," he said. "So, am I getting another one of your 'life altering and world changing' dreams?"

"Hey, now," the man started, "what's with the sarcasm? You got what you were promised."

Inuyasha shot the man a dirty look, and the stranger replied, "don't look at me like that. _I_ didn't drug you. And just be grateful that I'm not showing you the reality where you're learning to play guitar."

_As soon as InuYasha's voice drifted across the audience, a frenzy began. Guys pumped their fists as women screamed and held up posters. But InuYasha didn't notice any of it. His golden gaze was locked on Kagome, the woman who had finally set his heart free._

_**What I really meant to say  
Is I'm sorry for the way I am  
I never meant to be so cold  
Never meant to be so cold**_

"Keh, this is stupid. I wouldn't be caught dead making an ass out of myself like this. Especially for her. This is pointless, I want to wake up."

The tour guide sighed and rolled his eyes. "You can't wake up. You're not physically ready for it yet."

"Then what's the purpose of this? I get the other dream, it was a warning, but this is just useless and fucked up." Inuyasha complained.

"It's a diversion, you idiot!" The tour guide spat out. "Tall, dark, and psycho reactivated the Lethe's Bramble. I'm keeping you under while your little sidekick works frantically to save your life. Nice job with him, by the way. You've forgotten something, though."

"Oh, what's that?"

"Well, all your talk about always using your wonderful senses, and you haven't even bothered to smell that map you were given. It kind of smells like vinegar if you ask me."

"And?" Inuyasha prompted him to finish.

"What are you asking me for? I'm just a dream." The tour guide turned his attention to the stage. "Ooh, here's where it starts to get good!"

_InuYasha tried hard to keep a straight face but failed miserably. In the end, he grinned as he sang, watching Kagome and Sango's excitement. Belting out the chorus, he pulled the mic between his legs and started grinding his hips against it, once again getting his koi's undivided attention. _

_"Kami-sama!" Kagome yelled, licking her lips._

Inuyasha made a disgusted face. "Okay, that's just gross!"

"Yes, you do seem a bit overeager." The tour guide mused.

"That is not me!" Inuyasha protested.

"Well, just not the _you_ you. It's a different you."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You two share a number of things in common. For instance, you both share a name, genetically, you two are identical, you seem to hang out with the same crowd, and you both seem to be destined for that girl over there." He explained, pointing to Kagome.

"Keh, there's no way I'm destined for that deceitful wench!" Inuyasha yelled, offended.

"Why must we scream at each other?" The tour guide asked, frustrated. "You know, I bet this is what it sounds like when doves cry."

_The hanyou began to walk off the stage toward Kagome, his eyes never once left hers and his heart beating a mile a minute. When he finally made it to her, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her against him. Holding the mic to one side, he continued to sing, his lips only inches from hers. _

_Kagome swayed, wrapping her arms around his neck as cameramen were practically on top of them, trying to get the best angle. "Those two can really create magic." Naraku observed, standing behind Kagura. _

_Jumping at the sound of his voice she replied, "Naraku-sama, I didn't know you were here." He winked and nodded as they continued to watch the performance._

_The hanyou quickly kissed his lady before taking her hand and leading her on the stage with him. The crowd got louder as the couple made their return and when they reached centerstage, it was deafening. Flashbulbs went off one hundred at a time, committing the moment to film as the singer put on a show for the only person who mattered. Dropping to his knees, InuYasha looked up at Kagome as Sesshomaru joined him in the final chorus._

"Okay, now I know this shit ain't real." Inuyasha scoffed.

"Why does that have to mean it's invalid?" The tour guide asked. "It's real for him. That's all this is, is us visiting a different reality while you recover from your latest ass kicking."

_As the song ended and the music died, the crowd grew silent, waiting to see what would happen next. "Kagome, I'm sorry, baby. I'm sorry for everything I put you through. My whole world has always revolved around you. You're my sun and my earth, my moon and my stars, and, I love you. Now and forever." He kissed her hand and Kagome face grew wet with tears of joy._

_Slipping to her knees beside him, she grabbed his mic and said, "I love you, too and there's nothing to forgive." The cheers drowned out whatever else she meant to say along with InuYasha's kiss._

"Aww, isn't that sweet?" The man in the hat cooed. "It always chokes me up."

"Keh, it's mushy, sissy shit." Inuyasha grumped.

"Hey, that's your alternate you you're insulting!" The tour guide replied, "if your world had been a little different, who knows? That could have actually been you up there."

"Yeah, yeah. Now for the tenth time, is there a point to this?"

"My point is simply this, this reality's Kagome and Inuyasha went through tremendous difficulties; lies, betrayals, emotional baggage, extreme sports, double lives, schemes of revenge, but they got passed it. Much like you and your Kagome are going to have to." The tour guide explained.

_Tears misted the hanyou's eyes as he looked at her with as much love as he could express. "I love you, Kagome and I always will. Please, complete me by becoming my wife."_

_Kagome couldn't answer, as she was sobbing too hard. She nodded enthusiastically and InuYasha slipped the ring on her finger. Standing, he pressed his forehead to hers and their tears mingled as they shared the first kiss of their new lives, and before they knew it, they were surrounded by their friends in a group hug that made the whole venue yell, "AWWWW!"_

_"Well, there ya have it!" Kagura said to the crowd. "Two winners and a wedding!" Naraku took Kagura's mic and kissed her, catching her completely off guard._

_"How about two winners and __two__ weddings?" He asked. _

_Kagome and InuYasha stared at the judges in awe. "I think we started an epidemic!" He said, kissing her once more._

"Whatever she did to this me can't be anything to what she did to the real me." Inuyasha insisted, "there's no getting over it. And why are we so buddy-buddy with Naraku and Kagura anyway?"

"Well I give up. Maybe someone else can talk some sense into you."

Inuyasha was startled by a popping noise as the man beside him disappeared. The entire room went dark, except for the Inuyasha and Kagome on the stage. The Inuyasha on the stage looked at the Inuyasha in the audience with disdain. "You don't have a choice, jackass, it's fate. Now wake up and accept it!"

* * *

Inuyasha bolted awake, grasping his wound. "AUUGH!"

He took a few deep breaths, and hissed in pain, before he was tackled by a flying child. "You're awake!" Toshi screamed in delight.

"Keh, if you think a small thing like being impaled by a tree will put an end to me, you don't know me very well." Inuyasha brushed off the pain that being tackled caused. He looked around the cave, and noticed the pouch Sango had tried to give him. "You used the stuff I specifically said I wasn't going to touch?"

Toshi looked down at the ground and nodded, "I didn't know what else to do!" He protested, trying to explain. "I had no choice! You were-"

"It's okay, kid." Inuyasha interrupted. "You somehow got me to shelter, and saved my life. I can't get mad at you for that." Inuyasha observed the smaller Hanyou who looked dead on his feet. "Get some sleep, you've had a hard day. I need to rest to heal this wound a little better anyway."

* * *

Kagome and the others sat around Kaede's hut, discussing the news Kikyo had brought. Kaede and Kagome had decided that it was probably safe to stop Kouga's sedation and let him participate in shard hunts again, so they were waiting for the herbs to wear off.

A small bloodsucker made his presence known on Kagome's neck. Kagome, feeling the irritation, promptly swatted Myoga flat. She lifted him into the palm of her hand, "Myoga! Have you been able to find anything out?"

"Yes, and it's nothing good, I'm afraid."

"Now, it can't be that bad," Miroku broke in, "after all, you haven't gone into hiding!"

"I resent that implication!" The flea said indignantly.

"I didn't imply a thing," the monk pointed out.

"Besides, it doesn't matter where I run, nowhere is safe." Myoga grumbled. "I decided that I might help you guys out, since I've recently become unemployed. But if I'm going to be treated with such disrespect, I'll just leave!"

"No, Myoga. Miroku's sorry. Right monk?" Sango said threateningly.

"Of course my dear Sango. I was merely having a little fun at Myoga's expense, much like Inuyasha used to."

"So, what have you found out?" Kagome asked again.

"Well," Myoga took a seat on Kagome's shoulder, "since we've last spoken, the water in Lake Saiko has started to boil, in three neighbouring villages that I know of, babies are being born with their eyes facing inside their skulls, and cats all over Japan have started giving birth to snakes."

"That's disgusting," Kagome made a face.

"That's not the half of it," Kikyo said. "All of these occurrences aren't supposed to happen until the apocalypse."

"You mean the end of the world?" Kagome asked. "But that can't be right, the world still exists five hundred years from now!"

"Well, that is an encouraging thought," Kikyo replied, before grabbing her chest and collapsing on the floor.

"Sister! What's wrong?" Kaede asked, panicking.

"He's gotten through, little sister. That demon I told you about has finally succeeded in punching a hole through the barrier between life and death. He's coming, reality will bleed, and there's nothing we can do to stop it!"


	10. Wake Up The Sleeping Giant

Disclaimer: I in no way, shape, or form own Inuyasha, or the characters within. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Entertainment.  
Goodbye to Romance is a song by Ozzy Osbourne, so I don't even own that.

* * *

Rin sang and skipped around in circles, keeping out of Jaken's reach. "Quiet down you stupid girl!" He half-heartedly swung the Staff of Two Heads at the playful girl. It had become a sort of a ritual for them. She'd be annoying, he'd try to stop her to get a moment's peace, and his lord would intervene on her behalf. Like clockwork. Jaken didn't know why he even bothered anymore.

"Jaken, Rin, be still." Sesshoumaru's icy voice called out.

Jaken and Rin stopped in their tracks. This was different.

Sesshoumaru scented the wind and tried to sort through what his instincts were telling him. "Something is wrong here," he murmured. "Jaken, take Rin and Ah-Un and get as far away as you can."

"But, Lord-" Jaken started to protest.

"Ssh, master Jaken. If Lord Sesshoumaru wants Jaken and Rin to leave, Jaken and Rin must leave." The little girl interrupted, pulling the short imp over to the two-headed dragon. Immediately after they climbed on, Ah-Un took off to the sky, feeling some of the same wrongness that his master felt.

Sesshoumaru stared off into the forest, narrowing his eyes. "Show yourself."

A lone figure made his way onto Sesshoumaru's path. He gave the dog-demon a quick once over and said tonelessly, "another filthy demon. You look like the last one I killed."

"You will show this Sesshoumaru the proper respect, human, or face my wrath."

"I've already given you more than you deserve by not killing you where you stand. You don't," he snapped his head to the side quickly to avoid Sesshoumaru's energy whip. "Frighten me," he continued. "Sent your servants and that little girl you're perverting away? That's smart. No matter though, I have people to handle that sort of thing. I bet that sweet young girl will be very relieved once she's been rescued from the likes of you."

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed. "You will not touch her."

"I should be saying the same to you." The man retorted. "That whip's a nice weapon. Want to see mine?" He withdrew the diamond from his cloak. "Care to guess what this does?"

"So it's you..." Sesshoumaru muttered. "You're a fool, you know not what you do."

"I know exactly what I'm doing. I'm purifying the world of your kind. Purging it of a disease it has had for far too long."

"You've confined a natural force for your own selfish ends. You're killing the world you wish to save."

"Shut it," an invisible force threw Sesshoumaru back. "I must do this for my people. I won't be swayed by your lies demon."

Sesshoumaru flexed his claws, "well then, human, this Sesshoumaru is tiring of this small talk. Come at me."

"I don't have the time to waste on you." He said dismissively. "My pet may wish to play though."

A giant dog formed out of the mist, and started prowling toward Sesshoumaru. He withdrew Tokujin and readied himself for battle. The human had disappeared. Sesshoumaru let out a long suffering sigh. It was going to be a long while until the next sunrise.

* * *

'Smells like vinegar.' Inuyasha thought to himself. He had sniffed the map, trying to confirm what his dream was telling him. Sure enough, there it was, the distinct scent of vinegar. 'Now why would paper smell like vinegar?'

He sat by the wall, concentrating on this new problem, watching over his sleeping charge. He gave the sleeping child a small smile. He didn't regret saving him from that village for a minute, even though he never had a high opinion of children to begin with, an opinion that only worsened by dealing with an annoying fox child. But this kid more than made up for Shippo.

He thought hard on what he associated the scent of vinegar with. The first thing that came to mind was food. Obviously he wasn't meant to eat the map, so he disregarded that notion. Second was medicine. Something tugged at his memory, but medicine didn't seem to make sense in the context of the map. The third was his mother. Suddenly he realized what he had to do. He walked over to Toshi and shook him awake. "Hey kid, wake up."

Toshi opened his eyes and his tongue curled around his fangs as let out a big yawn. "What's going on?" He asked drowsily.

"We're leaving shortly, I just wanted to show you something."

"Oh?" This made Toshio less sleepy immediately. Inuyasha always showed him the coolest stuff. He found the map thrust into his face with instructions to smell it. "It smells like vinegar," Toshio said.

"Exactly. And do you know what vinegar's used for?" Inuyasha replied.

"Food." Toshi instantly replied. "Ew! I'm not eating that!"

Inuyasha resisted the urge to bonk the kid on the head. "Yes, it's used for food. What else?"

Toshi thought for a moment. He couldn't think of another use for vinegar, so he decided to guess. "I dunno… Ink?" He braced himself for a tongue-lashing for being so stupid.

"That was a strange guess." Inuyasha noted. "But you're exactly right."

"Huh?"

Inuyasha brought him closer to the fire Toshi had built while Inuyasha was unconscious. "Let me tell you something about my mother. She was brilliant, and I'm not saying that just because she was my mother. She had a real gift with medicines. She could cure anything, even things that stumped miko. Those villagers never knew what they took from the world when they killed her…" Inuyasha trailed off, remembering. "Anyway, she wrote down all of her recipes, but she didn't want people to find them, so when she was done, all of her scrolls looked blank. Because she used vinegar as her ink."

"What good would that do?" Toshi asked.

"There's a way to make it reappear, she showed me. Look," Inuyasha brought the map closer to the fire, heating it, but not letting it ignite. After a few minutes markings started to appear on the map. "Whoever made this map must have been worried about it falling into the wrong hands, so they did the same thing."

"Wow." Toshi said, amazed. "What's it say?"

"It's directions on how to open up the cavern under the well. That's a relief, I didn't really feel like digging it up. Let's see, I have to go in under my own power, no outside help, magical or otherwise. So that means no fire rat armor, no stupid necklace, and no Tessaiga…" Inuyasha paused. "This thing better be worth it. Come on kid, hopefully this stupid little side quest ends today."

* * *

Rin screamed and threw herself lower on Ah-Un's back as another undead raven swooped at her. It screeched as it flew overhead, just barely missing her. Rin looked on with concern as Jaken fought off one group, while another concerned itself with Ah-Un. Rin had been traveling with Sesshoumaru long enough to know when something was just inherently wrong, and these birds fit the bill. Not only were they half decayed, but somehow still flying, they were working together in a way that Rin had never seen ravens work before. Ah-Un let out a cry of anguish as one small part of the unkindness of ravens managed to injure one of his eyes. Rin gasped, and made her way to the front of her giant friend to comfort him, but this seemed to be the opportunity the unkindness was waiting for. Working as one, all of the ravens rushed Rin and knocked her off the two-headed dragon.

"Rin!" Jaken screeched, watching in horror, as the ravens plucked Rin from mid-air and roughly flew her away. His Lord Sesshoumaru was going to kill him!

* * *

Kouga groaned as the light hurt his eyes. "What…" he looked down at his completely healed wounds. "How long was I out?"

"About ten days," Kaede answered him.

"Who are you old woman?"

"I am called Kaede. This hut is where Kagome and the others stay between shard hunts."

"Kagome?" That one word entered Kouga's skull and nothing else mattered. "Where is she? I have to find her!"

"Calm yourself, wolf prince. My sister and I have some questions for you first."

Kouga looked behind the old woman and noticed the other girl, "sister? She looks a few decades younger than you. Smells weird too."

"Yes, well… All things in good time," Kikyo brushed off Kouga's observations. "We've heard some stories about what's happened to you. I was hoping you could clear a few things up that don't quite make sense."

The strange girl was making Kouga feel uneasy. "Uh... Sure. What do you want to know?"

"Well I heard that this man had Shikon shards," at Kouga's nod Kikyo continued, "and that he was able to manipulate his surroundings with just his mind?"

"Yeah, that's right." Kouga confirmed. "It was like he was using the power of the shards to do his bidding. Whatever he wanted."

"That's what doesn't make sense. Even with the shards, it should take time and practice for that kind of control and ability. Yet, on his first time out he killed your entire pack with a thought. How is this possible? What is his connection to you or your pack?"

"There's no connection!" Kouga yelled. "He probably just practiced on some smaller demons before working his way up!"

Kikyo was unfazed by Kouga's outburst. "Not a chance. I have eyes everywhere. I would have heard, especially since this deals with the Shikon jewel."

"You must have missed it!" Kouga protested.

"Me miss a human with several shards? It's laughable. Especially given the length of time he'd need to master them! No, these were recently obtained, and yet he's able to do this. They're feeding on something that allowed him to do this to you. Your pack were his first victims, and firsts are always important. Now I'm going to ask you again. What is your connection to this man?"

"I've told you, stupid woman! There is none!" Kouga huffed. "I've had enough of this, I'm finding Kagome!"

Kouga brushed passed Kikyo roughly. She called out, "I'll find out what you're trying to hide!"

Kikyo turned to her younger sister, "I just hope his secrecy doesn't kill us all first."

Kaede knew what Kikyo meant. Kouga was many things, but a good liar wasn't one of them, "Indeed." Then a sensation prickled in her brain, "did you feel that?"

Kikyo looked toward the direction of the well, "Inuyasha."

* * *

Inuyasha and Toshi made it to the well. Inuyasha turned to the younger hanyou. "Listen kid, those humans we ran into earlier are probably on their way as we speak. I don't want to have to deal with them or have them know what I'm doing here. I need to head that way" he pointed to the woods behind Toshi, "head them off and distract them. Whatever you do don't let them get to this clearing, they might fuck everything up. Got it?" At Toshi's nod he threw his hoari on the ground. Then he drove Tessaiga through it. As an after thought he hanged the rosary that had been used to subdue him so many times on Tessaiga's handle. "Time to knock and see who answers," he muttered to himself, sitting down on the ground and starting the ritual written on the map. A golden light enveloped Inuyasha and he vanished from sight. Toshi could hear the humans in the distance and ran off to head them off at the pass.

* * *

'Huh. That was easy.' Inuyasha thought to himself.

"Hello young man!"

The half demon started at the sudden sound, and spun around to find a familiar looking man. "You again? I thought you were stuck in the volcano."

The old man let out a small chuckle. "Volcano? Young man, you must be thinking of my twin brother. Now, I know exactly what you're doing here, the weapon you seek is just around the corner waiting for you."

"What? It's just waiting for me? No fighting or booby traps? No catch?" Inuyasha asked, startled.

"No, no. Nothing like that. The map was enough. You see, we want you to get this weapon. There's no need of all that booby trap, prove yourself worthy nonsense. You are already worthy, otherwise you wouldn't be fated to be here. We just needed to be tricky enough to keep this out of the wrong hands, not to keep it out of yours." The old man led Inuyasha through the twisting corridors as he spoke. "I'm sure my brother told you a little of what's going on, let me fill in some gaps. It's been an awfully long time since I've talked to anyone. You might say this very moment is the very definition of my countless years of existence. Once it's over, so am I. It's a big moment for you too. Everything that's happened in your life, from your mother's death to that future girl waking you up was predetermined and out of your control. The makers really had to pull some creative strings for you. Once you have that sword, you finally get to live your own life, just like everyone else."

"How much further is it? You're starting to bore me!' Inuyasha complained.

"Yes, I know you're eager to get back to hunting that which has harmed you. Nasty business with that tree… Now where was I? Oh yes. There are certain rules to the universe. Free will exists. That's what the makers wanted. Good and evil must balance. This applies to humans as well as demons, which is why bad things happen to good people and vice versa, it may seem unfair, but that's how the world has to work. A price for all things. But the big rule. The unwavering, most important, completely unbreakable one is that all things must die." They stopped in a huge room, with a huge steel door at one end, and a sword stuck in stone directly in the center. "Your Naraku has not only heavily skewed the balance, but his schemes have led to the circumvention of the big one."

Finally the two of them arrived at the sword. Inuyasha reached for it, when the man's dry and gnarled hand grabbed his wrist. "Wait, before you touch that, indulge an old man for a moment, will you? It's been so long since I've had contact with anything."

"Keh, hurry it up, old man, I don't got all day."

"This sword is special. Everything that has ever died comes through this room, and goes through that door," he indicated the steel door at the end of the room. A huge bang echoed throughout the room. "It's been touched by every soul that's ever died. Much like that amulet you wear. That's what gives it power. It's a force that nothing, not even the Guardian can defeat. It can even destroy the diamond that has captured the Guardian, which is what this is really all about. The abuse of our most basic agent of balancing the world has affected the other agents. Especially the one that separates the dead from the living. Souls of the dead are finding their way around it, hence the banging you keep hearing. Most things that die, don't want to stay dead, and now that there's a way for them to regain their life… It'll lead to a massive war between the living and the dead that will end the world. But no pressure."

"So, can this sword do anything special, besides stop that Guardian?"

"I'm glad you asked. It's identical to your Tessaiga in every way. Except for a few things. The materials it's made of, for one. There was no way we'd be able to steal yours or your father's fangs. And it will always stay sharp, even when you're human. That way, you're still protected. And when you take it you may experience some strange sensations, though what those will be, I couldn't begin to tell you." The banging became more insistent, so the old man continued, "I've taken up enough of your time. Good luck Inuyasha." He left Inuyasha alone with the sword.

Inuyasha reached for the sword. The banging became louder, he could see the door shaking under the pressure. He pulled the sword out and was overcome with visions.

_It was mass panic as wolves tore the village apart. A woman cried out for her children, only to be pounced upon._

_Finally, the warrior made it to his village. But something was wrong. Where were all the people? Why were all the huts deserted and uncared for? He explored the village until he found the mass grave site._

"_What happened here?" He gasped._

"_Wolves." A silky voice cut through the night. The warrior turned and found a man dressed in a baboon cloak. "Demon wolves."_

"_One of the Birds had gotten a shard, the Wolf Prince, Kouga got two. But it wasn't enough for the greedy wolves. They were still losing. A human man happened to find a shard, and sought refuge here, only to be found by the Wolf Prince and slaughtered brutally for the shard." Naraku brought out a mirror, which had an image of a wolf demon with long, black hair. "But don't take my word for it, watch for yourself, as your village is destroyed in an act of genocide, all for the amusement of some base animals. Killing for food is one thing, but they didn't even try to eat most of the bodies."_

_The man got up, his hand resting on his sword. "I have no time for that. I must go avenge my family and neighbours." He made his way to the door of the hut, but was stopped by a tentacle tightly gripping his shoulder._

_Naraku's deep, seductive voice floated to the man's ears. "You won't last till nightfall. Not as you are now, not against a pack of demonic wolves. That's where I come in."_

_The man slumped against his doorway, knowing this Naraku had a point. "And what? Am I expected to bargain with the Devil? I have not fallen that low."_

"_Now, now," Naraku cooed. "Is that anyway to talk to the one who's about to give you your vengeance?" With that, he inserted the corrupted shards into the man. Naraku chuckled as the screams could be heard for miles well into the night._

_Ginta gasped for air and struggled to talk. "It was… That village." He coughed some blood. "There was a survivor… He had jewel shards. He did this… He's coming Kouga. The things he did…"_

_Kouga gently shook Ginta. "Stay with me, Ginta. What did he do?"_

"_I've seen some terrible things… I've caused most of them…" Ginta stared blankly for a moment then continued. "He's a telepath. He can make fire out of nothing… Even now, he's keeping me alive… He's almost a god and he's going to hunt you down, Kouga. You need to watch out, don't underestimate him."_

"_Here's the secret to the origin of this land… This diamond. It was designed to capture and control that guardian. Nobody was going to stand up to someone who could control that."_

_The Nameless Warrior just snorted. "If this diamond is so powerful, why don't you use it?"_

"_Because I'm not human. Besides, I have no use for a servant whose purpose is to hunt me down and kill me. But if you're serious about ridding the world of demons, this will come in handy." Naraku explained._

"_Thank you."_

"_Such an immature leader. Going off for days on end, leaving your troops, the people who look to you for guidance and protection, alone for months on end. Sending them to attack defenseless, peaceful villages for your own sick entertainment."_

* * *

_Inuyasha shook the images that had bombarded him out of his head. 'Kouga, you stupid son of a bitch.' He thought nastily. He started mocking Kagome, "he's a good guy Inuyasha! You'll just have to clean up for him after he ends the fucking world!"_

_He bent down and picked up the sword with a bitter sigh. The banging became more frequent and increased in volume. He looked over at the door and saw bulges forming. Finally, the door seemed to fold in half and flew toward his head. He dove for cover and he quickly got to his feet, seeing two figures emerge from the door. He blinked a few times to make sure he was seeing what he thought he was seeing. This couldn't be…_

_"Mother? Father?" He asked, stunned with amazement._


End file.
